


Avatar Book 4 Air <3

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Day, Bending (Avatar), Dates, Dating, Doesn't Fit with LOK at all (Like that never happened...), Engagement, F/M, Family Reunions, Festivals, Fluff, I wrote this like two years ago and it isn't my ideas for the most part, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Post War, Post-War, Restaurants, Sandcastles, School, School Dances, Speeches, Surfing, Vacations, War, Work, Young Love, battles, beach, dinner date, double dates, lol, meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: This is a remix of Avatargurumaster's Book 4 Air. I'm keeping some of their plot that I adored, but adde my take to what could have been Book Four: Air. Feel free to comment or message me, I'm okay with critiques. DISCLAIMER! I do not own Avatar & some parts of this fanfic are inspired by other authors whom I give credit to. Hope you enjoy this fanfic! :3 / Maiko, Sukka, Teoph, Kataang / Humor, Drama, Love, War, Friendship, Hurt, Bending, Etc!





	1. You've Kissed How Many Times?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyyyyyyyy! Avatargurumaster on FF is my inspiration! This was my first fanfic ever so enjoy my old self! (THE CRINGE XD) When I was rereading time skips in this story and Issa little bit weird... I mean certain areas are expanded but not all, so sorryyyyyy. I will be real I suck at writing filler conversations, and I was worse before. That is definitely evident in some spots but give it a try the story idea is good. Or at least I hope...

This kiss they were sharing seemed to last forever. His lips were on hers. Her lips were on his. Aang had never felt happier in his 112 years. He was kissing his dream girl. From this moment on they were spiritually bonded, for this lifetime and all others. Becoming spiritually bonded is a rare thing but Katara and Aang were lucky, to find their soulmates.

Katara felt ecstatic, better than ever before, she had hurt Aang the day of the play on Ember Island. And to try and make up for it, she tried to convey all her feelings to him in that one kiss.

"K-Katara I…" he started

"Aang, I love you" she whispered.

"N-No more confusion?" Aang said

"No, I don't think there never was"

"What!?'" Aang whispered.

"I-I was scared of losing you. I thought it would hurt more if we were, well we were more attached to each other. I now see that I was foolish. I-if-if you or I hadn't come back... you would never known how I felt, how I feel."

They kissed again and held each other. They stayed outside and began to watch the stars appear and the sun set as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Hey Katara, look a shooting star! Make a wish"

"Why? I have everything I want right here"

"You mean it?" He said as tears shone in his eyes.

"Of course!" She said and smiled

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back in the tea shop the others were looking at Sokka's now complete "art".

"Katara has to see this, she will get so mad for drawing her so badly" Suki laughed as she looked at Sokka's painting

"Where is she anyway?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, and Aang to" Zuko commented.

Toph just started to giggle.

"What?" Sokka questioned

Zuko smirked as he realized what was going on. Suki started to beam. Mai looked like she was going to gag. Iroh chuckled.

"What!?" Sokka questioned again this time louder.

"FINALLY SUGAR QUEEN MAKES HER MOVE! Their heart beats have been driving me crazy since I joined!"

Sokka turned to look toward the balcony where his entire friend's attention was. His mouth gaped open at the sight of his best friend and sister kissing before regaining his composure.

"I knew those two would be together. But if Aang's hand gets any lower, I swear to the spirits imma gonna cut it off."

The others started laughing as Aang and Katara walked back into the room minutes later.

"What have you two been up to?" Suki asked grinning.

"Stuff" Katara said blushing.

"Romantic stuff?" Zuko smirked at her.

"How did you.." Aang started but realized by the looks on all his friends faces that they knew.

"You caught us, and we wanted it to be a surprise but…"

"Not much of a surprise Twinkle Toes. Everyone knew you liked Sugar Queen..." Toph laughed.

"Really" Said Aang and Katara in unison.

"Who cares at least we now have each other." said Katara with a vibrant smile.

"Who said you guys could be together!" Sokka interrupted.

"It isn't your decision Katara snipped back. Aang is my boyfriend get over it." At this Aang started to blush. He wasn't used to the term boyfriend. The others giggled while the two siblings continued to stare each other down.

"I was kidding...Kind of. I thought you had a girl Aang?" Sokka questioned.

"What!? Who?" Katara snapped back at Aang.

"Yeah, Who?" Aang asked confused.

"That girl from to Aunt Wu's village!" Sokka yelled.

"MENG, what' are you talking about?" Aang exclaimed.

"Who's Meng?" Toph and Zuko asked.

"This girl who lived in a fortuneteller's village, she had a huge crush on Aang, who I thought liked her back."

"Why would you think that?" Aang asked Sokka.

"You asked me for advice about her."

"What? No, was talking about Katara" Aang said.

Sokka slapped his palm on his face and the others laughed.

"You know what, I approve, I wouldn't trust my sister with anyone else other than the Avatar. If I can't trust him who can I trust" Katara smiled and hug her brother.

"There are rules though" He said after thinking for a minute.

"Like what" Katara replied.

"No kissing, no touching, or no mushy garbage in public or in my presence." Katara smirked and went over to where Aang was sitting and plopped herself in his lap. At this point Aang was like a tomato. His urge to just kiss her equaling his embarrassment at the situation. He wasn't used to the public closeness. Or closeness in general.

Sokka just scowled at her.

"Not my fault you didn't kiss a girl till you were 16." Katara joked.

"Well no girls my age lived in the tribe except you", Sokka remarked, "your first kiss was just now, I've had two girlfriends and many kisses." He finished with a smug grin.

"Well for your information, our first kiss was 5 months ago. So there" She remarked.

Everyone started looking at Katara questioningly, the new couple was found blushing madly. The rest of Team Avatar started looking from face to face. Toph was just laughing hysterically on the side though.

"What were you two doing!? How did I not know!?" Sokka demanded.

"Ummmm, remember when we got stuck in the cave of two lovers?" Aang started

"How could I forget, dumb hippie nomads..." Sokka groaned.

"Well our torch was starting to go out, and we had been in the tomb which showed the two lovers kissing...Since it was the cave of two lovers, and "love shines brightest in the dark" we thought we could use love to get out so we kissed." Katara finished with a sigh.

"I want to see them kiss again. Just to seal the deal" Suki said.

"Yeah, let's see the lovers make out" Toph said.

Aang looked into Katara's eyes and she looked into his. Their heads leaned forward and within seconds they were kissing. They depended the kiss and Katara put her arms on his shoulders while Aang wrapped his arms around her waist. Sokka's mouth dropped.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that? You never kissed a boy before Aang."

"Yes but we've had some time to practice" Katara said while bting her lip playfully.

"Just how many times have you kissed Aang?" Suki questioned.

"Counting that one we've kissed, ummmm, 5 times." Aang answered.

"WHAT! Do you guys just like kiss for fun! That's like 3 times before you actually dated when did this happen. I would have known about it!"

"Well once in that cave, once at the invasion..

"WHAT! You were kissing at the invasion! What were you thinking?" Sokka yelled

"I didn't know if I'd come back. I had to let Katara know how I felt." Aang defended himself.

"That is just so romantic!" Suki replied.

"When was the last one" Sokka said in a stern voice.

"The ember island play, that's when we decided to postpone our relationship until after the war"

"Makes sense" Zuko shrugged nonchalantly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Now that you have successfully evaluated my romantic life what are we doing next after this. What is the plan?"

"Well Aang, Zuko, and I have to stay in Ba Sing Se for boring peace meetings but those don't start for a week and a half, and then there's the ball tonight."

"You?!" laughed Katara while pointing to Sokka.

"Dad made me a representative of the Water Tribe since he wants to help with the rebuilding of the South."

"Makes sense" Mai shrugged.

"Well I am staying with Aang." Katara smiled and replied with one of his own.

"I don't feel like living in the capital alone. I am staying with Zuko" Mai said

"And I am not going home!" Toph exclaimed "My parents drive me nuts!"

"OH BY THE WAY I WANT MY WEAPONSSSSS! MY BOOMERANGGGGG!" Sokka yelled.

"You should at least visit them", Aang said ignoring Sokka, "The meetings don't start for two weeks. We should visit them and at least explain what happened."


	2. The Beifongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how we missed Toph's parents!

Everyone started agreeing with Aang and Toph finally caved. Suki decided to stay in the Ba Sing Se too so the gang decided to get a house and live there together. The city offered to pay for expenses and to give a free house in the upper ring for their service to the Earth Kingdom. They decided that they would spend a day looking for Sokka's weapons and then head to Gaoling to see The Bei Fongs.

The day of departure had come. Everyone except Sokka was not that happy to be searching for his weapons. After almost two hours of looking Aang found Sokka's weapons. Toph found them within ten minutes, but wanted to delay going to see her parents. She was also trying to find any reason not to go, but her friends were practically forcing her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Yip Yip, Buddy!" Aang said.

The sky bison lifted into the air and Aang jumped back to the saddle with the others. He sat next to Katara who leaned on his shoulder.

"Do you two need to act like you're attached to each other" Sokka said.

"If only we were" Katara replied dreamily, still tired due to the early departure time.

"Aang shouldn't you be steering Appa" Sokka said trying to split them up.

"Yeah okay..." Aang said as he got up. This prompted a small pout from Katara who then proceeded to follow him to Appa's head.

"You don't need to follow him"

"No I don't, but I want to" She said before lying on Aang's shoulder again, this time while sitting on Appa's head.

"Leave them alone Sokka, after all they went through, they deserve each other" Suki said to him. Aang and Katara snuggled, and enjoyed the warmth of his body.

"Love you" she whispered into his ear. He replied with a soft gentle kiss.

"I love being able to do that" He whispered with cheer in his voice.

"Me too." she agreed before lightly pecking him back.

"Don't make me come back there. You two behave."

"Yes dad." replied a sarcastic Katara.

"Is that the town" Suki asked pointing at a town with a large manor.

"Looks like it!" Aang replied.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Appa landed in the courtyard of the large estate. They were greeted by many hesitant guards and servants who led them to the main hall. There the Bei fong's were sitting. When they saw Toph they got up and ran to her with a passionate hug.

"Are you alright?!" Lao Bei Fong said as he tried to find something wrong with her.

"I'm fine father."

"Where is that Avatar, he will pay for kidnapping you."

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away."

"Why on Earth would you do that?" her mother asked.

"I had no freedom, I couldn't earth bend and for the first time I had, no have friends. I have had a chance to explore the world and be happy"

"Well I am glad you have had a chance to enjoy yourself, but now you will stay here with us." her mother replied sternly.

"No, I am not staying here for long; I have a new life now, better than my old one. I have a new family and home. I am just here to visit, and explain. I think we both need this..."

There were tears in her parents' eyes, but they finally understood her.

"Well, until you leave make yourself comfortable." Her father said to her. He smiled at the gang and ordered a servant to show them to the guest rooms. Meanwhile Toph recapped their adventures with her parents.

"So how is your relationship with the Avatar" Poppy Bei Fong asked.

"Great, he and I are great friends mother. Everyone in our group is really close after being together so long."

"Have you ever thought about being more than just friends with him?" She asked Toph.

"Twinkle Toes?" she said trying not to laugh, "Um No, like never, haha. We aren't like that, we are just good friends."

"Well it's never too early to start to think about these things. Good connections through marriage are what you and this family could use. You would be mother of the air benders." Poppy said.

"Mother, me and Aang are not going to have a romantic relationship, like ever. Besides he is with Katara."

"Who is this Katara girl, and how could he choose her over you? What connections could she have that the Bei Fong's don't? What is her bloodline?"

"Whoa mom, stop! Don't insult my friends like that. Aang and Katara are in love, there isn't anything you can do about that."

"We will talk to the Avatar tomorrow"

"No, you aren't!" Toph yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Goodnight, Toph"

Toph knew things might get ugly. Aang and Katara were asleep, that meant there was no time to warn them of the inevitable.

The next morning Aang was called to a meeting with Toph's parents privately. Only Toph knew why and she knew if she told her friends they would all be mortified.

"Good morning!" Aang said politely as he walked in.

"Good morning Avatar, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, so what would you like to talk to me about?" He said curtly.

"Our Daughter. She is the next in line to carry along the Bei Fong family. She needs to marry a noble and great man to honor her family. We thought what better man than the Avatar, one of her best friends."

"You want me to marry TOPH!?!?" Aang said really confused.

"Yes and..."

"I love somebody else, I am sorry but..."

"Yes the water tribe girl you were holding hand with. Think about it, she doesn't have the bloodline or honor in her family Toph has. You should honor yourself and us by marrying Toph, not some water tribe peasant." Lao said cooly.

"How dare you. She means everything to me. I am not going to throw that away. Are you saying she is not honorable enough?

"Hmmph, Toph told us not to ever suggest this, but she is not honorable enough Avatar. Honor yourself and…"

"She is the princess of the Southern Watertribe not that that matters. This meeting is over, as I said before I love someone else. On top of that you should let your daughter find someone she wants to be with, and someone she loves. How could you be so cruel to someone you claim to love? " Aang bitterly stated before walking away to find his friends in the courtyard.

"What was the meeting about?" asked Suki.

Everyone looked nervous based on the angry look on Aang's face.

"What did they say, they did something dumb didn't they? Knew we shouldn't have come, letters work just fine."Toph said.

"Toph, letters don't work with you..." said Katara.

"That's my point Sugar Queen."

"And besides, it couldn't have been that bad." Katara reassured.

"OH it was, They told me I should marry Toph because of her bloodline. They told me we shouldn't be together because you weren't honorable and by being with you I was dishonoring myself. Same thing with basically associating myself with you guys."

Everyone looked at Katara whose face had fell and then turned to pure rage. She marched right back into the house and into the meeting room.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELVES I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WHEN YOU ARE OLD AND ALONE LOOK BACK TO THIS MOMENT!"

Team Avatar left Gao Ling and went back to their house in Ba Sing Se. They respectably couldn't stand to be there any longer. Sokka and Katara decided to write a letter to their dad asking when they should return home. Construction meant it could be right away or potentially months...


	3. Food Fun :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff for all of your hearts!

A few days have passed since the incident with Toph's parents. Aang and Katara talked it over near the lake Appa had been found in months prior, and they were better off because of it. Zuko and Mai had been spending a lot of time with Iroh while Sokka had tried to become a painter. (Let's not go into that...). Toph had found a few kids to teach metal and earth bending. After teaching Aang she craved to do it again!

Now, back to our love birds. Aang and Katara had been dating for some time and thought they should go "hang out" (nothing dirty for you people with dirty minds), so they went to a valley nearby that they had seen while riding Appa. They were having a picnic and eating fruits and sweets galore. Said pair has very large sweet tooths. They just love desserts. Pies, cakes, tarts, cookies…you name it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Aang was younger he used to make fruit pies with Monk Gyatso. They were his absolute favorite. He especially liked it when Gyatso put in exotic fruits, like strawberries from the Earth Kingdom, or raspberries from the Water Tribes. He also particularly enjoyed cinnamon, and chocolate. But there had always been one particular flavor that he simply couldn't resist. Vanilla. Vanilla was Aang's favorite flavor in the whole wide world. He loved the way it smelled, and the way it tasted on his tongue. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, and from the first time he'd had it, he was hooked. After being rescued from his icy prison, he had completely forgotten all about his love. He grew accustomed to eating flavorless nuts (or were they rocks?) and rice on his travels. Sweets were a rarity, and because of the high cost of vanilla, he and his friends never could afford any.

When Katara had gone out to buy some food from the market to prepare this picnic and, she shopped happily, vegetables for Aang, fish for herself, and fruit for the both of them. As she went up to the vendor to pay, a container of brownish liquid caught her eye. The vendor explained to her that the substance was a rare, a very sweet flavoring from the Fire Nation called vanilla. The vendor also told her kindly that it was used for desserts. It was at a discount today, so Katara decided to buy it. She could put it into a rice pudding she planned to make for later. She paid for the groceries and walked home, eager to try this new treat. As soon as she got home, she began to make the rice pudding, adding a generous amount of vanilla. When Aang bit into the rice pudding he immediately asked if asked if anything was different.

"Oh, yes it is," Katara insisted.

Aang decided to take another bite, and his eyes widened. "Oh, I know that taste," he said in delight. "Vanilla…"

Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her softly, giving her, her first taste of vanilla.

Katara instantly loved the flavor on Aang's lips. He always tasted sweet, almost like honey, but with the vanilla on his lips he tasted completely different. It was almost like chocolate, but not as bold. Almost like peppermint, but warmer. Similar to cinnamon sugar, but mellower.

The young air bender pulled away. "This pudding…is amazing," he said earnestly, breathlessly. A soft blush was present on his face, despite his initial action.

Katara giggled again. "I'll take that as a thank you?"

He smiled. "I used to love vanilla. I still do…I just haven't had it in so long. I used to make fruit pies with it…with Monk Gyatso. It's my favorite."

Katara smacked her lips a couple times. "Well…I like it, too. Then again, that was on you, and kissing you always tastes good. I—" She stopped dead in her tracks. What did she just say?

Aang seemed surprised, too. He remained silent, a surprised, curious expression on his face.

"—S-sorry, that was weird," Katara said awkwardly. "I meant to say—"

"N-no, it wasn't weird, it was just…surprising," Aang said, cutting her off. "I didn't know you liked, uh…kissing me that much."

"Well…yeah. Um…but it was different this time…with the vanilla." Katara twirled her hair. "I, uh…guess I'll try some of the pudding now."

Aang nodded, smiling as Katara took a bite and closed her eyes in ecstasy. "Mm…this is so good," she breathed.

"Isn't it?"

"I can see why you love it so much. But…you want to know something?"

Aang tilted his head curiously. "What?"

Katara pressed her lips firmly to his. They were both now able to taste vanilla on each other, and they absolutely loved it.

When she pulled away, she smirked. "I think I like it better on you."

Aang leaned in and grabbed her lips again. She leaned in too and deepened the kiss. When they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes. They stayed like this for a while before heading back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They had just landed back in the village which was now more like a city and were greeted by Sokka and the others.

"Where were you two? I didn't approve any alone time." Sokka said.

"What is your problem Sokka?" Katara said, "I don't need your permission to spend time with my boyfriend. Dad already knows we are together and he approves." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Dad told me to protect you, and make sure you keep things in hand." Sokka said defensively.

"Funny he said the same thing to me. That also doesn't mean that you have to smother me."

"Will you two stop fighting and come on. I'm hungry" interrupted Toph who was getting agitated by the argument.

"Yeah, some meat will make me feel better" Sokka said.

"Is that all you can think about?" questioned Katara.

"That and Suki" he nonchalantly mentioned.

She just sighed and they head towards one of the new restaurants that had been built after the war ended. The waiter seated them and the couples sat with each other with Toph at the end of their table. They ate and enjoyed themselves. But shocker, Katara and Sokka fought throughout the meal, but just in playful fun.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later they went back to the house they were staying at temporarily, currently they were sitting in the main room talking.

"Hey guys, we still have time to go somewhere before the meetings start." Aang pointed out.

"Yeah but, where?" Sokka asked.

"We could go to Kyoshi Island, I could have a chance to check up on the warriors."Suki answered.

"Do you think I am welcome there after what I did?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, you'll be fine" Suki said, "Kyoshi is a peaceful and forgiving place."

"Then it's settled, Kyoshi Island! We could leave tomorrow if we all pack up tonight before bed." Katara planned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

And so it was, the next morning Aang and the gang took off on Appa in the direction of the island. The trip would be a couple days at best but the gang needed freedom before the meetings. When they eventually landed the war heroes were greeted by a parade of people. They saw old friends and foaming mouth guy fainted again, they also saw the weird guy who fights with the pole.

"Avatar and friends, it is nice to see you again. And Suki you have returned!" Chief Oyaii said as they got off Appa.

"You too!" Aang responded pleasantly.

The Kyoshi warriors started to talk to Suki and Ty Lee was now talking to Mai and giggling much to Mai's annoyance. A couple of minutes later Aang was surrounded by his old fan club.

"Hey Aangy, can you do tricks for us some tricks?" Koko said.

"Hi guys" Aang said nervously remembering the last time he was here. He didn't really want to be followed by a bunch of fangirls today. Katara didn't look to happy to see Koko and her fan girls

"He beat the Fire Lord" one said.

"He's just so cute" another chimed in.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" another asked.

Aang didn't know how to deal with all the unwanted attention. 

Katara on the other hand was getting a little jealous. She didn't like the girls giving Aang that kind of Attention. Suddenly one of them kissed him on the cheek and Aang froze. He looked as if he were burned. 

Katara could take no more of this. She marched right up to Aang whispered something in his ear (which made his spine feel chills) embraced him gently and pressed her lips on his. He started to kiss back and then they pulled away. 

The girls looked confused and Aang put his arm around Katara's waist and she leaned into him. They started walking away and some of the villagers commented to themselves about their closeness with anger that Aang was not available.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile Mai and Zuko and disappeared to the beach. They were sitting and kissing, enjoying their alone time.

"Enjoying our little vacation" Zuko asked.

"I guess, it's just nice knowing I have you"

"Do you like my friends? I know they're not your type but…"

"No Zuko they are actually growing on me, the other girls and I are becoming more like sisters every day. I feel like I can be more open with them. Something I couldn't do when I was friends with Azula"

"I am glad to hear that" Zuko said.

"Though Sokka and Katara arguing is really a pain" she smirked.

Zuko laughed and then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and within seconds they were deepening their kisses. Sokka walked by the beach with Suki and then let out a groan.

"NOT YOU TOO! Katara and Aang are bad enough! I don't need to watch you make out with your girlfriend too Zuko." Sokka whined.

Suki giggled and Mai laughed. Zuko looked a little angry.

"Uh huh, and what were you and Suki gonna do before I asked you about your mother's death? You remember back in that tent. I don't think it was oh so innocent. Also being as I waited outside Katara's tent, I realized that tents aren't so sound proof." he finished with a smug grin. Suki and Sokka went crimson and Mai giggled.

"That's none of your business what I do with my girlfriend" Sokka squealed.

"And it's none of yours what I do with mine" Zuko said.

Before either one could say another word a messenger hawk appeared and landed on Sokka's arm.

"OHHHHHHHH, MYYYYYYY, GOSHHHHHHH! HAWKY!" Sokka screamed.

"What the?" Zuko said confused.

"My pet hawk from before the invasion, he returned!" Sokka exclaimed as he pet the hawk and started cooing at it. Zuko just slapped his palm on his face before joining Mai once more. This was the perfect time to resume their previous activities because Sokka was gonna be preoccupied with that bird for a while.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sokka forgot about Zuko and ran to find Aang, Katara, and Momo. Aang and Katara were waterbending in a stream.

"Hey guys look who is back!" Sokka yelled.

"Who?" Said Aang.

"HAWKY" Sokka yelled happily.

Katara just sighed at her brother's stupidity and Aang laughed. Momo jumped up and started fighting Hawky on Sokka's head. Sokka freaked out and fell into the stream.

"Hawky No, don't fight Momo, be friends, Hawky Down, Agh"

Aang, Katara, and Suki laughed there butts off.

Their stay in Kyoshi was short and the next day they set off. They were almost back to Ba sing Se.

"So what do guys want to do in Ba Sing Se? We still will have about two days till the meetings start" Sokka said.

"I don't know, how about we have a big dinner tonight at our new house" Katara offered.

"Yeah to celebrate our new beginning" Aang cheered.

"I do like the sound of lots of food" Sokka said rubbing his stomach.

The others laughed.

"Well, when we get there I am going to have to get some supplies then. Anyone have any money?" She asked.

"Well the city did say they would pay for all of our expenses" Sokka said.

"I don't know if we should take advantage of the city's hospitality like that. We should just pay like everyone else"

"Come on Aang use an Avatar perk for once" Sokka asked.

"Fine, only if we don't buy meat" Aang said grinning.

"WHAT! NO MEAT HOW COULD YOU?! I NEED THE ENERGY ONLY FOUND IN MY MEAT!" Sokka yelled.

"To do what, kiss your girlfriend and yell at Aang and Katara?" Toph joked as Sokka pouted.

They had finally arrived in Ba Sing Se and the gang began to enjoy their meat free feast. The gang was going to make the most of the time left before peace meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Disk98 for some of the great one shots that helped me with this chapter! Love ya'll and write to you all soon, until then have a great life! :P


	4. First Dates!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Today I hope you will enjoy the young love, boring meetings, and bending fun this chapter displays! Enjoy!

The gang had just finished enjoying their dinner at their new home. Iroh had just left, and that just left the people who were going to be living there.

"I think we should choose rooms now! We are going to be living here til' the end of the meetings!" Katara cheered.

"FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE!" Yelled Toph.

With that everyone took off through the large house. Aang and Katara picked two rooms beside each other that shared a balcony on the second floor much to Sokka's annoyance. The two of them were standing together on their balcony.

"Remember last time we were on a balcony" she pondered out loud.

"How could I forget, it was one of the best moments of my life"

Katara blushed and then they kissed.

"Aang I…I think I am going to spend the rest of my life with you" she mused.

"I don't think so Katara"

Katara's face fell at Aang's words but he continued.

"I know so" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and kissed him

"Good night, Katara" Aang whispered as he walked off the balcony to his room.

"Wait!" Katara said slightly louder than her normal voice

"What?"

Katara walked over to him and kissed him deeply, almost leaving him, an air bender breathless. She walked away and right when she got to her door she said in a low husky voice "Goodnight Aang." All Aang could do was watch her, and then after a short walk into his own room, all he could think about was her.

As she slept all she dreamt about was Aang. It was as if her mind revolved around the airbender. Every moment spent with him felt so perfect, like it was destiny.

Meanwhile Zuko and Mai decided to share a room on the basement level. They were the oldest couple and therefore got a little more privilege. Tonight would be their first night sharing a living space. And, they both stripped down to their under garments before getting in their bed.

"Well, this is kind of weird" said Mai.

"We, just aren't used to it" Zuko mused.

He pulled her in close to him and she laid her head on his bare chest. She listened to his heartbeat and enjoyed the warmth that came from the fire bender. They kissed gently, and then fell asleep holding each other deeply.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Katara awoke the next morning she found that her bed was filled with panda lilies. She smiled knowing a certain bender had been here. When she got dressed and she decided to put a panda lily in her hair. After getting changed she went downstairs to eat breakfast with everyone else.

"Hey Katara!" Aang grinned.

"Hey Aang!" she said as she sat down next to him and wrapped her hand around his.

"So, what are we doing today?" Toph asked.

"Well Mai and I are going to Spa, and Katara and Toph if they want to go." Suki said.

"Well I am going too then" Katara said.

"I might as well go, I have nothing better to do" Toph said.

So they continued their breakfast in peace. After breakfast the group dispersed, and Aang went back to his room.

"I should ask Katara on a date. She would love that, and I'd be a good boyfriend. But when should I ask her? I'm so nervous..." Aang thought.

"Well, time to go!" Suki cheered.

The girls walked out and started toward the spa. Aang saw them leave from his room and took off after them.

"Hey Katara, your boyfriend is coming." Toph smirked.

They all turned around to see Aang running up.

"Hey Aang, what's up?" Katara asked sweetly.

"Hi Katara, I needed to tell you something..."

"Oh spirits... I didn't think I was gonna ask in front of all the other girls." He panicked.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?" he asked.

"Oh, uh sure." she replied.

The other girls took the cue and walked about twenty feet away and Katara started again.

"So uh, whats going on?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh, well we have been dating for a little while now and I realized we haven't actually gone on a date. So do you want to go with me...on one?" He asked really nervously with a flushed face.

"Sure Aang! I'd loved to. You know you don't need to blush. We are a couple now. You should be more comfortable around me." she said.

"Well, everyday with you is as exciting and fun as the first. I can't help but blush at perfection."

She blushed and then whispered in his ear.

"Well, I think its cute."

She gave him a kiss but they were cut off by yelling in the background.

"TWINKLE TOES, SUGAR QUEEN, MAKE OUT ON YOUR OWN TIME, I HAVE PLACES TO GO!"

"THANKS TOPH!" Katara yelled before running out to join the other girls.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang was really excited as he walked back before he realized he knew nothing about dates. He had never had a girlfriend before, he was totally clueless. He needed help... He began to think of what to do. He was rapidly becoming nervous, and he didn't want to ruin this for him and Katara.

"Hey Aang, where did you go?" Sokka asked.

He sighed and replied sounding depressed, "To talk to Katara..."

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko questioned.

"I have a date with Katara tonight." Aang replied.

"Why is that bad? You aren't wanting to dump her are you because..." Sokka started with a death glare piercing through his eyes.

"No! Not at all, not ever. I really want to go on a date with her... i-it's just... I don't know how to... I have never been on a date before... And air benders don't show off their relationships. I have never really seen dates and stuff..." he groaned.

"Well, that stinks" Zuko said.

"Yeah, bummer you aren't a lady's man like me." agreed Sokka.

"Wait I know! You guys could help me out. You both have happy girlfriends. You guys could give me tips and help me set it up" suggested Aang.

"Sure, I'll help you!" offered Zuko.

"Yeah, me too!" said Sokka, "You'll need masters like us."

"Thanks a lot guys!" Aang cheered.

"Okay now down to business. What do you want to do on your date?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know... Um? What do you think Katara would want to do?."

"Probably something romantic. So how about a dinner for two at a fancy restaurant!" Sokka suggested.

"Yeah, good idea! Surprised you have those." Zuko joked as Sokka punched him in the shoulder. "What else, do you guys like something that is special?"

"Yeah restaurant is good! We could go dancing, Katara would like dancing with me!"

"Good idea Aang, there is a free dance hall I've heard of in the middle ring. You could go there and then go to dinner afterwards." Sokka suggested.

"And then after you could go somewhere special like the starlight fountain." Zuko added.

"Yeah that would be great! Do you want to come help me find somewhere to make reservations at?" Aang asked.

"Sure!" Sokka and Zuko replied to Aang in unison.

The trio headed towards the Upper Ring to find a restaurant that Katara would like. Meanwhile the girls were relaxing in one of the spa's many saunas. They were relaxing off all of the war's stress.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So Katara, what did Aang need to tell you in private?" Suki asked with a suggestive wiggle to her eye brows.

"Well he um... he wanted to go on a date with me tonight." Katara answered.

"So... Twinkle Toes grew a pair, and asked you. Good for him!" Toph teased.

"What are you going to do?" Mai asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know, nor care. I just want it to be us as us. I just want it to be perfect, and it's us there's no way it can't be." Katara smiled.

"Well perfect usually doesn't happen, or at least not for me. On my first date with Zuko he ended up having knives thrown at him by some girl." Mai groaned.

"I just want it to be special... So we can always remember it." Katara said sweetly.

"Well, you can make it better by looking your best for Aang. We are in a spa. When we are finished here he will be drooling when he sees you." said Suki.

"Let's be real, he would have done that anyway." Toph joked.

The other girls agreed and laughed and Katara smiled with a blush. She took some of the steam and made the water slap Toph to which she scowled. The room was made of wood so she couldn't retaliate.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko walked through the Upper Ring looking for a restaurant Katara would like. The trio had been walking for at least an hour and they still hadn't found the perfect place yet. To say the least Sokka and Zuko were losing their patience and minds.

"Come on Aang, just pick a restaurant. " Sokka groaned getting frustrated.

"Yeah, I don't feel like walking much longer. On top of that someone will eventually see through our disguises." Zuko moaned.

Aang and Zuko had been wearing disguises as not to be mobbed by people who wanted to see the Fire Lord and Avatar.

"Hey, there is a restaurant over there that specializes in Water Tribe cuisine! It's perfect!" Aang cheered.

"Finally!" Zuko and Sokka exclaimed in unison.

The three walked into the restaurant to book a table for later in the night.

"How may I help you three?" asked the hostess.

"We would like to book a table for two for tonight. It's a special dinner." Aang cheered with a light blush.

"Oh of course! Name please?" The hostess questioned.

"Aang...I-I mean Kuzon!?" Blurted Aang just remembering his cover name.

"You're Avatar Aang! Why you can have the best table in the restaurant tonight, on the house of course!" The hostess exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That really isn't necessary, I can pay like everyone el..."

"No I insist, after all you have done for the city you deserve this." The hostess persisted.

"Come on Aang! We don't have a lot of money and it is for Katara." Sokka persuaded.

"Fine, for Katara." Aang agreed.

"This is a romantic evening? Well, we will have to make sure it is special for our young Avatar" The hostess said before leaving to inform the staff of his date.

The boys left the restaurant and decided to get a carriage to take Aang and Katara to their date. They set up a time and decided to head back to the house so Aang could actually prepare for this date. They had just about reached the house when they saw the girls walking toward the house.

"Let's hurry in, the girls will be suspicious if they find we've been out for a while." Sokka said.

"Yeah!" agreed Zuko.

They took off running around where the girls were and came into the house through the back door. Zuko and Sokka ran to the Pai Sho table to make it look like they had been playing. They arranged the tiles, but the way they had done it was impossible due to the rules of the game. Aang jumped on the couch and the girls walked into the room.

"Hey guys! Uh what are you doing?" Suki asked.

"Just playing Pai Sho... and nothing else..." Sokka said nervously with a slight voice crack.

"You're lying. I don't even need my earth bending to tell, you're just that bad." teased Toph.

"Uh, rude." Sokka responded.

"Yeah, how could you be playing Pai Sho with those positions? They're all impossible" Questioned Katara who had just walked in through the door. Aang caught a glimpse of her and got all dreamy and starry eyed.

"Katara you look, u-um, u-uh, s-so," he started as he blushed.

Katara understood what Aang was trying to say and pitied him, "Thanks Aang you're sweet, I should get ready for tonight though."

She walked upstairs to her room to change into her kimono. Aang dressed in a pair of dress robes he picked up and waited in the sitting room for Katara.

She walked downstairs nervously.

"Hey Aang, ready to go?" she asked.

"You look beautiful, like a princess bathing in the moonlight, basking in its glory." he mused.

Her face flushed and he continued.

"And what is a princess without her chariot?" he finished as he opened the door to reveal a carriage.

She smiled, took his hand, and then gently pressed a kiss to the back of it. They then walked hand in hand before Aang helped her enter the carriage.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, but you'll like it." he said with a bright smile.

The carriage arrived at the dance hall.

"Thanks, please back in about an hour." Aang told to the driver before he lead Katara out.

"We're going dancing!?" Katara asked excited.

"Yeah I thought you would lik...", before Aang could finish he was pulled into the dance hall by Katara. The music was playing an uptempo song. Aang and Katara started dancing like they did in the cave in the fire nation. They danced a few more songs afterwards with new dances just as beautiful. They were both smiling and people started taking notice to them, and before long realized he was the Avatar. A group of girls started to talk. The music stopped and another fast song started. This was a group dance song though, and not a partner one.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Katara told Aang and she walked off. The group of girls started dancing near Aang who was dancing by himself. Within seconds twenty girls surrounded him. The girls were giggling as they danced around him. Aang started to realize the crowd around him when Katara walked out of the bathroom. The sight of those girls with Aang made her blood boil. She started marching towards Aang ready to prove that Aang wasn't single.

"Hey Kata..." Aang was cut off by Katara's lips crashing into his. When he started to kiss back the crowd broke up with sad faces.

"Wha... why did you do that?" He asked grinning.

"Because I love you. And to prove that you are my boyfriend..." Katara admitted.

"I love you too. But what made you doubt that?" Aang replied.

"T-those girls. They were a bit too close for my preference..."

"I agree, but it sadly comes with the job. I love you more than anything though. Want to just go to the restaurant to eat?." Aang asked.

"Sure, I would like that."

They departed to the carriage outside. The ride was quick and Katara's face lit up when she saw the restaurant, and specifically the food served there.

"Aang, this is so sweet! You know how much I missed Water Tribe's cuisine!" She cooed as she kissed him on the cheek lightly. They walked into the restaurant and the hostess showed them to a candle lit table for two.

"I think I am going to have the sea prunes" Katara decided.

"I will have a vegetarian dish, the only one on the menu…" Aang very difficultly chose.

Katara and Aang were enjoying their dinner, well they were until Katara looked around the restaurant and spotted Sokka and Suki at a table.

"Is that Sokka and Suki?" Katara questioned. Aang looked over to where she was pointing.

"Uh, yeah it is" he said agreed.

"What are they doing here?" Aang started when they saw Suki turn to see Aang and Katara staring. She said something to Sokka and they tried to look invisible by putting their menu's in front of their faces.

"Are they spying on us?" Katara asked a little angry.

"I think so" Aang muttered.

"We should get out of here then" She said sighing.

"We can take the meal to go and eat it at a special place I know. It could have a picnic" Aang suggested.

"Sounds good" said Katara.

So the two got their food boxed and Aang led them towards the starlight fountain. They turned a corner and Katara's face turned from shock to excitement at the sight of the romantic fountain.

"I-it's, it's beautiful! I love it Aang." Katara admitted.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Aang honestly said to which Katara blushed.

The two lovers sat down next to the fountain and began eating their food.

"Do you think Sokka and Suki are still following us?" Katara asked.

"Maybe, but I hope not, I like being here alone with you." Aang admitted heartily with a blush coating his face like a blanket.

"Me too Aang."

The clouds once calmly formed together began to shed rain, and Aang the gentemen he is pulled out an umbrella he had brought.

"We don't need the umbrella Aang, we are both master waterbenders" Katara said.

"Oh you'll see, umbrellas are really fun" Aang grinned.

They got up as the rain started to get heavier and Katara went under the umbrella with Aang. She leaned her body into his and they started walking back towards the house. When they arrived everyone else was already asleep. Aang motioned for them to sit on the couch. They talked for a little bit about everything and nothing at the same time.

"We should go to bed Aang, it's late"

"I don't want to. And besides I am reeeeeeeally comfortable."

Katara looked at him and sighed and then Aang started to tickle her playfully. She giggled and laughed at the attack. He only ended the battle when he got lost staring into her sapphire eyes. Luckily for him she was having a similar predicament staring into his gray ones. Before long Katara dozed into a light sleep in Aang's arms and Aang also fell asleep with his head resting on hers. Even in sleep the two were hand in hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Sokka walked into the room to see his sister and friend asleep in one anothers arms, and his other friends were just ignoring it.

"Before you do anything snoozles let them be. Their heartbeats are really calm."

"Fine Toph, I won't wake Aang up yet. Today's the first day of the peace meetings, he should be up soon"

"Great, we get to sit in a room and listen to old people talk..." Zuko groaned "enthusiastically"

Aang's eyes slowly fluttered and he felt the weight of another body on top of him. When he saw Katara his entire face flushed and his body tensed. Katara's eyes began to open at Aang's movement and she slowly realized where she was. The others started giggling as they watch the couple get up.

"So, what is the plan for today?" Aang asked still cuddled with Katara.

"We have to go to the first day of peace meetings." Sokka informed him.

Aang's face fell at the realization that he wouldn't be spending the day with Katara.

"Oh… okay. That sounds like real fun" he moaned less than enthusiastically with heavy sarcasm.

"We'll hang out after Aang. I promise." Katara whispered before gently kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled at Katara as the others moved to eat breakfast. They were having tarts that they had found in the market.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

About an hour later Aang, Sokka, and Zuko arrived at the Earth King's grand palace to begin the negotiations. There were delegates from around the world. There was one from each Water Tribe due to the fact that both of them were being repaired. Katara could have come but they wanted to have an odd number of people on the council for voting. There was one from each Earth Kingdom city, and four from the Fire Nation. Aang was there to represent the Air Nomads and the Avatar. Plus Iroh was also there represent the order of the White Lotus. The room was filled to the brim with power and any outsiders would be able to tell. The meeting was long and lasted late into the afternoon. The only thing that was accomplished was deciding to make boats and docks so the nation's could integrate easier. Aang's greatest success of the day was not to falling asleep while the generals were talking. The meeting had just ended and the delegates started to head out.

"Alright guys after a long day's work let's go get some cool drinks. I've heard of this place in the middle ring." Sokka suggested.

"You and these places. But yeah, sounds good" agreed Zuko.

"Uh yeah, that's good. I will meet you guys there though... I have to ask your uncle Iroh something." said Aang.

"We can just meet at the house and go with you to get drinks. What do you need to ask him anyway?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing important, catch ya later" said Aang as he then walked over to Iroh who had just emerged from the palace.

"Iroh, I need to ask you something." said Aang.

"What can I help you with young Avatar?"

"I have almost completely mastered all the fire bending techniques. I have even learned your lightning redirection technique. But I think I need to learn lightning. I am the Avatar and my job is to master all the elements. That means all the techniques too. I don't think I'm going to use it...but I at the very least want to know."

"You are very wise for someone your age. Meet me on the outside of the Inner Wall an hour. I will teach you then."

"Thank you!" Aang cheered before running off to go meet up with Sokka and Zuko."

They were half way home by the time Aang had found them. When the boys entered the house they saw their girlfriends and Toph hanging out in the living room.

"How were the meetings?" Katara asked.

"BORRRRINGGG! I would have rather been with you and Aang's oogies." Sokka groaned.

"That bad?" Suki asked.

"No, that's an understatement." added Zuko.

"So, do you guys wanna do something? We still have a few more hours of sunlight." Katara questioned hopefully while looking towards Aang.

"I can't." responded Aang.

"Why not?" Katara asked a little disappointed.

"I am meeting Iroh by the Inner Wall. He is going to teach me how to generate lightning." Aang said.

"What? Really?" said Zuko.

"I wonder if I can do it now that I know who I am?" Zuko thought.

"What?! Aang you could get hurt! You haven't had good experiences with lightning." reprimanded Katara.

"I need to do this Katara, it is part of me mastering the elements and being the Avatar"

"Well then I am coming too. I want to heal you if you get hurt, and this way I can make sure you are okay." Katara said.

"I wanna go too, I've never got to feel lightning before." Toph said.

"I want to come with you as well. I want to see if I can do it now." Zuko told the others.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A half an hour later the Avatar and his three teachers walked towards the inner wall for Aang's lesson. When the four arrived Iroh was already waiting for them there.

"Okay, let's do this" Aang said optimistically.

Toph and Katara sat on the side while Iroh began by giving Aang and Zuko the same lecture that he had given Zuko before about separating the energy and guiding it. He demonstrated the technique of shooting lightning straight out in front of him. Katara gasped quietly while remembering the familiar sight. It pained her to remember every time she saw the technique someone she cared about got hurt.

Several civilians took notice to the lesson due to Iroh's demonstration and stopped to watch.

"Now you try and remember don't get discouraged if it blows up in your face. This happens to many." Iroh said.

Katara backed up toward Toph. She was trembling with fear, there was no spirit water this time. Aang got in his stance and started the circular motions. Electricity gathered around him. He concentrated and then shot a small bolt of lighting up into the air. Immediately it felt like a weight was lifted off both Aang and Katara's shoulders. Their fear had disappeared. When Zuko followed the circular motions he felt an energy surround him. When he pointed his fingering to release the pent up energy only a miniature spark came out.

"Wow, Aang I have never seen someone get it so fast. And my nephew, you have improved greatly."

"Have I though?" Zuko joked.

"You got a spark. Something changed in your soul, and with a little practice you will surpass me." Iroh told his nephew.

"It was incredible, having that much energy in my body" Aang told Katara and Toph.

Katara ran up to embrace Aang as whispered a thank you in his ear. The group talked for a few minutes before parting from Iroh. They then walked back totheir home and a voice hit them as soon as they shut the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How did it go?" Suki asked.

"Iroh said he had never seen someone get it so fast!" Aang cheered with a little pride in his voice.

"I got a little spark but no full blown lightning." Zuko said.

"Well, if you get past your baby spark we could have lightning wars! THAT WOULD BE SOOOO COOL TO WATCH!" Sokka yelled.

"No, lightning is extremely dangerous." Zuko told Sokka.

"Yeah, the only person who should be hit with it is you." Toph teased.

"Hey! That isn't nice but, maybe that isn't a bad idea. Then I would have a battle scar like Aang and Zuko do. Chicks love battle scars!"

Katara rolled her eyes as she heard Suki say to Sokka, "I'm going to punch you now."

Sokka just shrugged and replied "Eh, I deserve it."

Suki punched him square in the face while the others laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Over the next two weeks the group dispersed, well they all lived in the same house but separated during the days. The meetings started to take a toll on the Avatar and his friends within the first few days. Suki and Mai decided to work at a local warrior dojo while Katara did some civilian work in the Lower Ring. She nursed anyone who was sick, and managed to train a little water bender passing through the kingdom. Toph was helping with the reconstruction of Ba Sing Se's wall and took it as a personal challenge. She was making fast progress on the giant wall, and damaged houses in the city. The meetings were quickly exhausting Sokka, Aang, and Zuko. Sokka started hallucinating during and after the meetings, Aang fell asleep on General Fong twice, and Zuko had lost his temper a couple times to many. To top it off they were all very irritable and cranky. The meetings were not all that was on their minds, they missed spending time with each other, and just having fun. After the today's meeting Aang and Sokka went outside first as soon as it ended. Zuko was sadly cornered by an earth bender delegate. Momo who was in Aang's robes broke free as soon as they went outside.

"I know Momo, I hate them too." Sokka complained while patting Momo's ears.

"I can't wait for them to be done with." Aang moaned.

"Don't start talking about my sister, and all of your oogies." Sokka stopped Aang before he could even start.

"I wasn't going to I know it bothers you. Should we wait for Zuk-", Aang started before being cut off by the sound of a messenger hawk, "Is that Hawky?"

"No... I don't know who's hawk that is." Sokka finished as the hawk landed on his shoulder.

The two opened the letter the hawk carried. The letter was to say the least...not great.


	5. Trouble in Paradise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of the meetings takes a toll on everyone. Just when the world is calm again a new threat arrises. Will the group win, or die trying?

Somewhere in Ba Sing Se:

"We shall destroy the Avatar!" Growled a man with a deep menacing voice.

"But how, he is master of all the elements. What weakness could he possibly have?" Questioned another man clothed in pitch black.

"Love is weakness just as it is strength. His heart is his weakness. His loved ones give him strength. If we take his loved ones out of the equation and mess with his fragile emotions. He will be left vulnerable" Growled a woman as she tapped her long nails against a wall.

"How do you suppose we do that? The Avatar is always with his friends, how do we attack them without getting destroyed by him in the process?" asked the first man.

"We use that water tribe girl he's always seen with. She is his greatest love and weakness. Now, here is my plan." the woman replied.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back at the gang's house two days later:

Team Avatar was trying to enjoy another peaceful afternoon, but honestly when do things go right for them?

"Ughhh, these meetings are really starting to take a toll on me. I can't imagine sitting threw more of this without my head exploding." Aang sighed frustrated.

"Yeah, these meetings are going into the middle of the night. You aren't sleeping enough, and your bodies will start to shut down." said a concerned Katara.

"Yup, and he fell asleep on General Fong." Laughed Toph. Aang scowled at her.

"It could be worse though... I could have set my chair and the rug beneath on fire because the council wanted me to have an arranged marriage." Aang teased while looking towards Zuko.

"Hey! You would too if the council told you to marry some girl you didn't know and to just dump your girlfriend. Actually we don't even know what kinda bending you would use! At least I wasn't hallucinating like I drank a tub of Cactus Juice!"

"HEY, THAT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAVEN'T SLEPT WELL IN WEEKS. NOT TO MENTION AANG WON'T LET US HAVE MEAT! HERE AND THEY DON'T SERVE IT AT THE MEETINGS. I NEED MUH MEAT! My nutrition levels of meat and sleep are way down and it is having negative effects on my health. Also how do you know about the cactus juice?!"

"Katara." Zuko responded as Sokka gave a dirty look to his sister who just shrugged.

"Sokka. I've been a vegetarian my entire life. Not having meat doesn't negatively affect your body. Now that I am not getting enough sleep because of these meetings does not mean that I think earth King is on fire, so I have reason to dump water buckets on his head! " Aang sighed getting annoyed by Sokka's repeated meat comments.

Katara started, "Guys calm down. You are just sleep deprived and little upset about the circum…"

"QUIET WOMAN, THE MEN ARE TALKING!" Sokka yelled before getting water whipped in the forehead.

"CALM DOWN BEFORE I HIT SOMEONE!" yelled Toph.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Team avatar calmed down for a second. They all took deep breaths, in and out, in and out.

"I'm sorry Katara... I am just a little bit on the edge." apologized Sokka.

"Whatever, that doesn't mean I forgive that." Katara replied.

"I think everyone just needs to take a break from each other", Suki started, "how about we split up. All of us can find things to do individually."

"Good idea Suki! Care to go on a walk with me?" Sokka asked kindly.

"Sure I'd love to!" She replied sweetly.

"I am going to the warrior's dojo." Mai said before walking out the door.

"I am gonna find some local earth benders to fight." Toph said and then ran out the door.

"Bye guys! Our walk probably won't be that long." Suki called out before leaving with Sokka.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That left Zuko Katara and Aang. Aang headed to the bathroom and Katara headed to her bedroom's balcony. Zuko followed her out and stood with her.

"The sunset is gorgeous." Zuko mused.

"Yeah, it is." Katara said thinking of her and Aang's kiss. Their first as a couple, specifically how it happened in a setting like this.

"I think I'm going to just nap. I need to catch up on sleep from all of the meetings." Zuko informed Katara.

"I don't blame you."

When Zuko attempted to walk back inside to find he couldn't move. He tried to move his arms and legs, but it just would not move. He couldn't move a single muscle in his body! He tried to yell out to Katara but his mouth refused to move like the rest of his body. His body was standing on its own and the most he could force was a scrunching of his face.

"Whats going on?! I have no control! I have to alert Katara somehow... I need to get her help!" Zuko thought in a panic.

Katara looked over to see Zuko's scrunched up face and thought he could be in pain.

"Is it your scar, or is it the lack of sleep? You look like you are in pain. Do you want a healing session?" She asked.

Zuko nodded but he hadn't told his body to do so.

"Why did my body do that. I didn't move my muscle consciously. What is going on?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

Katara took off his shirt and used the water she kept on her to heal the wound from the Azula battle.

Zuko's head began leaning in even though he was telling his body not to. It wasn't responding to him. He had control of his eyes and darted around him trying to find something to help. He was alone on the balcony with nothing but Katara, the setting sun, and the rising full moon. He felt his lips start to pucker.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? BODY STOP, I COMMAND YOU. HELP! DON'T DO THIS!" he screamed to his thoughts.

Katara looked up and then Zuko's lips crashed into hers. Just as he kissed her while being shirtless from the healing Aang walked passed Katara's open door to see the balcony. He had watched Zuko lean in to kiss the girl he loved. He froze for a split second before running off. He grabbed his glider from his room, and ran out the front door. He took flight into the open air, no direction. Just somewhere far from this nightmare.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! AFTER BEING STUCK IN THOSE HORRIBLE MEETINGS THAT ARE DESTROYING ME MY GOOD FRIEND IS MAKING OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! NOTHING I DO WORKS FOR ME! HOW COULD THEY BETRAY ME!" His thoughts screamed as he continued into the night over Ba Sing Se's wall.

Katara pulled away a split second after the kiss and water whipped Zuko onto the ground. She was shifting into a fighting stance when she saw Zuko's body thrashing on the ground. His entire being was shaking and cringing. It looked as if he was having a battle within his mind. Before Katara could react a bunch of rock hands knocked thrusted at her, and knocked her and then Zuko out.

"Two down, four to go." the woman from before said with a devilish smirk.

"Agents, take these two away." a man said. "You go take care of the blind girl." he said to the woman before she left. "Agents you can get the other three." he schemed before walking off. His plan was beginning, and that was utterly terrifying to all others.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suki and Sokka were enjoying their walk before Suki stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing... I-I think we are being watched. I feel like I heard something from behind us." She said looking around.

"Oh well." she shrugged nonchalantly turning around to see her boyfriend gone.

"Sokka?! Sokka?! Sokka?!" she yelled.

"Where did he go? This better not be one of his jokes because I will rea…"

The Kyoshi warrior blacked out a second later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toph was kicking but at at a local tournament (obviously) she had found in the Outer Ring of the city. She was about to go into the ring for the final round when a man in formal clothes walked into her locker room.

"What is it?! I am about to fight and I don't need some fan girl wanting an autograph." Toph said while cracking her knuckles.

"I assure you that I am not here for that. I am a scout, and my boss likes your stuff. He wants to sign an fighting contract with you. Then you can go on tour fighting around the Earth Kingdom. There will be action figure deals, and merchandising deals too. All you need to do is follow me." the man said.

"Well... I suppose I do have some time before the fight. I will hear out his offer." she said before following the man.

Little did she realize his shoes were made out of a material that didn't vibrate. This meant she couldn't tell if he was lying or not, because she felt no heartbeat from the man. When she walked into the room she felt the room was small. There was a desk in the corner and a wardrobe adjacent to that. The man who walked her there left the room and then she felt a woman inside of the wardrobe. This felt off, Toph knew something was up.

"COME OUT OF THERE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GROW A PAIR AND FIGHT ME!" Toph yelled before earth bending the door down. The next thing Toph knew she was on the ground, control of her body vanished. She fought it as best she could but the Blind Bandit was knocked out just as her friends were earlier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mai was in the dojo hitting a punching bag. She needed to let out her pent up energy, and this bag was taking a beating. She heard footsteps gently behind her.

"Zuko or Suki?"

As she said that she felt hands grip her shoulders. Zuko then. Except this was a rougher touch than he ever had with her. Just as she turned to see the hands on her everything went black and foggy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang landed on the landing strip of the Eastern Air Temple, tears pouring from his eyes faster than a waterfall. He couldn't believe Zuko and Katara kissed. He thought Katara loved him. Apparently it was all one sided. He was devastated, completely unaware of what to do next.

"Katara wouldn't do that to you. Something must have happened. But what? This just doesn't make any sense. Well, Zuko kissed her. I didn't really see how she reacted to the kiss, but they were on the balcony and he wasn't wearing a shirt... He was definitely wearing a shirt when I was there. Is there an explanation to this? I will sit and meditate, I will figure something out that way." Aang thought to himself in a panic.

Aang sat cross legged and began emptying his mind of all thoughts. He would calm down eventually, but he did not want to trigger his Avatar state.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the Catacombs of Ba Sing Se:

Katara was the last to come to. Her eyes started to flutter open and she awoke in a gentle panic. She looked around and found herself and a cage. She saw all of her loved ones in the cages around her. Besides them there were all of the delegates from the meetings in cages too.

"Katara! Are you okay?!" her brother called nervously.

"Yeah, what happened to us? And why is Aang the only one missing?" She asked him.

"We were captured." replied Zuko from the cage beneath.

"By who?" Katara responded.

"The Dai Li and Hama, but I think there are others involved in this." Responded Sokka.

"What?!" Katara questioned.

"It gets worse, Aang disappeared. No one knows where he went or what happened to him."

Katara thought back and realized she saw him run from Zuko kissing her. It had been Hama manipulating Zuko to do that. It was a full moon and when Zuko went to go in the sun had already set.

"What is the escape plan?" She asked.

"Nothing except wait for Aang... But that is a pretty bad plan considering they want to use us as bait for Aang." Sokka replied.

"Why can't we just break ourselves out of here?" Katara asked.

"Hama used blood bending and acupressure points to block our chi paths. We are powerless right now. She comes in here to block them every hour or so to prevent bending. Then worst of all they took all my weapons. That means no boomerang..." He responded.

Katara started moving her arms in form to move the water below but none moved. She fidgeted around a bit before she heard a familiar voice.

"It is futile little girl, give up now." echoed the voice of Long Feng.

"Long Feng!?" Katara exclaimed with a questioning tone.

"Yes, I have returned to take my city back. I am the rightful ruler and everyone shall know that soon. The Dai Li returned to me after Azula unrightfully banished me and we found some new recruits along the way. One of those recruits was Hama after she busted herself out of prison last full moon. We have been recruiting new members ever since so that we can rule this city, and eventually the entire world. Also Ozai loyalists were happy to join because of their thirst to take over the world. That includes the Southern Raiders and the Rough Rhinos you all love so much." He smugly grinned while saying that.

"We also found another man you might know." he said slyly.

Combustion Man (a.k.a sparky sparky boom man) walked out from one of the tunnels.

"IT CAN'T BE! WE BEAT YOU, OH COME ON! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" whined Sokka.

"This is'nt gonna be pretty..." Zuko moaned.

"Not for you it isn't. When the Avatar shows up to save you my forces and allies will finish him once and for all. He can not take all of us. It is physically impossible, even for the all mighty Avatar. Then you all will be killed. All of you are too dangerous to be kept alive. Each of your elements would aid you in escaping. With you dead, the Dai Li will take control of the city within days. After the Southern Raiders shall crush what is left of the Southern Water Tribe and the coastal areas of the Southern Earth Kingdom. After they finish that they will head to finish off the Northern Tribe. My agents will assist me in taking over the rest of the Earth Empire. Any place that resists will have the Rough Rhinos sent after them to be destroyed. After my combined forces will attack the Fire Nation which the helpful fire lord here has scraped the army's supplies and lowered the amount of domestic forces. With your troops still at sea returning back, the Fire Nation will fall quickly without its leader. Within a month I will be the supreme leader of the world. I would say it's not personal to all of you, but I'd be lying."

"You're INSANE!" Zuko yelled.

"YEAH, THAT IS WHAT THE LOSER LORD TRIED AND AANG PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE JUST LIKE HE WILL DO TO YOU!" Toph spat.

Long Feng exited and the power figures were left alone in their prisons.

"We need to contact Aang before he falls into a trap. The Dai Li are probably positioned all over the city looking for him." Katara said.

"If only good ol' Hawky was here..." Sokka sighed.

"Aang always knows when we are in danger. Like when Zuko attacked the abbey with June the bounty hunter or when he had a vision of me when I was captured by Azula. Wait that is it? Why did he have a vision of me in his Avatar state? Aang had a vision of me in danger. We must share some kind of bond that allows me to connect with him. If I try to reach him, maybe I can contact him..." Katara thought to herself.

Katara sat down and started concentrating. She was focusing on Aang and connecting to his mind. She sat in perfect concentration for minutes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang was still meditating at the Air Temple. He was already feeling better but still not that great. He did manage to clear his mind, and make his thoughts less painful. Suddenly in his mind he began to hear Katara's heavenly voice.

"Aang, I need you we are in trouble, talk to me Aang I need you..." the voice said.

It kept repeating itself and got louder as he focused on it more on her voice. Suddenly his Tattoos started to glow and he felt himself launched away from the plain world.

Katara felt like she was connected to Aang. It was like they had never been this close... She could see him sitting at a temple. He must have gone to the Eastern Air Temple to calm down. She felt like she was being warped somewhere because she ended up on a cloud with Aang in front of her. Her body felt weird, almost like she weighed everything and nothing at the same time. In the real world a light came from Katara's body and then her body fell to the ground with her lying on her back.

"What is happening to her? Is she okay?" Zuko asked, concern in his voice.

"She must be in the Spirit World, that is what Aang looks like when he is like that... They must be communicating!" Sokka exclaimed a little amazed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the Spirit world:

Aang and Katara stood face to face standing on a cloud in the middle of pure whiteness.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked concerned with a mix of slight anger and depression.

"Aang, the world is in trouble. Basically all of our enemies like the Dai Li and Hama have joined together to conquer the world. They captured all of us including the delegates and are waiting to take you down. We're the bait... Hama was behind Zuko kissing me... She did it to scare you away so that the Dai Li could capture us. I'm sorry though, truly. I love you more than anything." Katara explained.

"I'll be there Katara, for all of you. I'll save you, I love you too." he said before returning to his real body.

Katara's body glew and she returned to the real world.

"Aang is coming. I warned him."

"Good, but we can't help him." Sokka said.

"For the first time ever we're all defenseless. Now it isn't just Sokka." Toph teased.

"HEYYY!"

"Ha, but not exactly, if he comes right before Hama blocks our chi then he can distract them while we regain our strength." replied Zuko.

"Yeah that could work. When Ty Lee would block chi paths it requires focus on the task, she can't handle that and fighting Aang." Mai replied.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang stood up from where he was meditating. He looked around and spotted Momo who had followed him.

"Momo come here, I have job for you."

He assigned Momo his task and took off on his glider. He flew as fast as he could before disguising himself as a cloud so the Dai Li wouldn't spot him. He landed in the Lower Ring unseen and used his earth bending vibration vision to spot his friends below in the Catacombs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

55 minutes had passed in the Catacombs. Hama and Long Feng walked in to block the bender's chi paths.

She was about to blood bend there bodies when part of the ceiling came in. The Avatar jumped through the newly created hole.

"RELEASE MY FRIENDS" yelled an angry Aang.

"The Avatar, how utterly predicable." Long Feng yawned.

Hama pooled together a fist of water and shot at Aang who redirected it towards Long Feng. The battle started with Aang easily holding his own against the two. Aang shot a fire blast towards Hama who went spiraling into some crystal. He then drenched Long Feng in a wave of water and shots of ice. Within seconds Aang was then surrounded by a hundred Dai Li agents and the Rough Rhinos. Aang was out numbered tenfold.

He looked around sizing up his opponents.

Katara gasped and thought to herself. "This is the same situation he was in when he went down last time. Aang please win this fight."

Aang's tattoos started to glow with the power of the Avatar state. He surrounded himself in a ball of air and rose into the air. He then formed rings of the other three elements like he did against Ozai.

"This is the move Aang used on Ozai, the Dai Li are in for it now" Sokka cheered grinning.

Zuko and Katara looked amazed by Aang's show of power.

Aang shot out a fire blast and then sent some rocks flying like machine gun fire. The Dai Li agents couldn't keep up with Aang who pummeled through their defenses. With his enemies on the ground Aang returned to the ground and use his water bending to break his friends out of their cages.

"Thanks Aang, I think I am starting to get my bending back now!" Zuko cheered before making a small flame.

Mai pulled out some of her knives ready to fight.

"Hey, I can bend and see again!" Toph exclaimed before punching at least a dozen rocks.

Katara took the octopus stance as some of the Dai Li were rising again along with Hama and Long Feng. Zuko took his stance as well, and Toph earth bended crystal armor on herself. Sokka ran to the side where he found their belongings. He took two swords from the pile and gave one to Suki and they took their stances.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The fight broke out and Team Avatar showed their stuff. Dai Li agents flew around. Suki, Mai, and Sokka teamed up while Zuko took on ten agents at once. Toph took on fifteen or more and beat them all. Katara was dueling Hama one on one in a vengeful battle on Hama's part. Aang was going one on one with Long Feng and was quickly gaining an advantage. Log Feng was weaker the Ozai had been and the victory was almost guaranteed, he wouldn't get cocky though...But in one blast he swung his staff and an airwave sent Long Feng reeling into a crystal and knocked him out. Team Avatar clearly had gained the advantage.

Out of nowhere Aang suddenly had his eyes covered by a Dai Li rock glove. He stomped to use his vibration vision. He saw Combustion Man at the edge of the Catacombs, breathing in for an attack. His line of vision pointed directly at Katara. Over his dead body would that happen. Aang panicked and started to do the only thing he could do. Meanwhile Toph saw the attack too.

"KATARA, LOOK OUT!" TOPH SCREAMED.

Katara looked over to Combustion Man who was leaning forward to release his combustion attack and everyone else looked wondering what was going to happen in those 3 seconds. No one was close enough to stop it. Katara wasn't fast enough to move. The energy gathered around his third Eye and as he was about to release the attack onto an unsuspecting Katara.


	6. The Winner Takes All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Katara saved in time, or does the lightning pierce her heart?

Katara looked at Combustion man who was leaning forward to release his combustion attack and everyone else looked wondering what was going to happen in those 3 seconds. No one was close enough to stop it. The energy gathered around his third Eye and as he was about to release the attack onto an unsuspecting Katara.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luckily Combustion Man was not able to. Blue had circled his body in a bright flash. Electricity pumped all throughout Combustion Man's body and you could see the sparks flying. He fell to the ground after a precise blast in his back. Aang stood with two fingers pointed out towards him. Smoke came off the fingers pointed outwards towards Combustion Man. This time it wasn't Aang shot down by lighting, it was someone else...

Just then the roof came open and Momo came flying in. Behind him was the Earth King's royal guards flowed into the room. They quickly overpowered the remaining Dai Li and arrested them.

"Good job Momo! I see you delivered my note to the royal guards." Aang cheered grinning towards Momo.  
The others laughed and they had a group hug.

"Aang you saved me with your lightning. Thank you." Katara thanked.

"I had to... He was going to kill you." Aang stated seriously.

"You should go heal him though... I don't need nor want him, or anyone else to die." Aang continued.

"Okay, sure thing." Katara replied while walking off towards him. She made sure to heal his wound just enough to keep him alive.

When he came to and opened his eyes he started to move slightly, still injured from Aang's attack. Aang walked up to him and his tattoos glowed again. He put his hand on combustion man's forehead and started to energy bend the man's bending away. 

Katara and Zuko were amazed at the sight. They hadn't seen Aang do it before. When it ended Aang collapsed but fell into Katara's welcoming arms.

"That was amazing Aang." she whispered to him.

He only smiled back at her, still tired from the previous battle.

"If you ever do that to me, I will find a way to kill you Twinkle Toes." Toph threatened jokingly to Aang who just chuckled in response.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Team Avatar headed back to the palace where the Dai Li and allies faced charges against the Earth Kingdom and for plotting against all nations. They were all imprisoned swiftly, and all involved were sentenced heavily. After the swift trial the gang headed back to their house, and they were really happy.

The Earth King had called an intermission for the peace meeting for two weeks because everyone was exhausted. The meeting weren't getting anything done with everyone sleep deprived.

The gang awoke early that morning to plan where they should go and what they should do.  
They wouldn't get this opportunity for who knows how long, and they needed to make the most of it. In the end it was decided that the South Pole should be first but only for three days. After that they would go somewhere else, but they were having some trouble picking what...

"So what should we do after the South Pole? We should spend it well." Aang asked.

"LET'S PLEASE not go to the city!" Exclaimed Toph.

"Yeah, good things don't happen to us here" Sokka added.

"Where can we go to get the maximum relaxation?" Katara thought out loud.

"Zuko's house, they can make us all types of food!" Sokka yelled drooling.

"We aren't going to my house to watch you eat all my food!" Zuko protested rolling his eyes.

"I know, Let's go to Ember Island and hang out. We could go to the beach and relax for the week. And technically we would still be doing Sokka's plan of Zuko's house." Suki cheered excited.

"Yeah! Then I can work on my lovely sand sculptures." Sokka cheered.

"And I can work on better sculptures while getting sand bending practice!" Toph exclaimed while pumping her fist into the air happily.

"Sounds nice." said Mai.

"Aang, what do you think?" asked Katara.

"Well that is kinda far, it would take a day to get there and if someone needs the Avatar I won't be close by and…"

"Woah, woah, woah. Twinkle toes it's called a vacation. VA-CA-TION. Ya need one. Come on.  
There will be games, goofing around, relaxing, and you can hang out with your girlfriend in a bathing suit. What teenage dude doesn't want that?"

Katara turned red to say the least.

"Yeah Toph is right... But I am choosing forget that last comment." Sokka added.

"Well…" said Aang.

"Come on Aang, for me. We can have some personal time on the beach, you and me" she whispered into his ear.

"Ugh, okay sure. I'm in. The Avatar probably won't be needed, and I can go sliding again!" said Aang.

The others cheered.

"And we can watch another play!" Sokka cheered.

"NOOO!" Zuko, Katara, and Aang yelled.

"And thank you Katara, only you could use seduction to get Aang to do this. Could you also get him to build me a meat vault please?" Sokka asked seriously. The others started laughing and Aang blushed while Sokka walked up to him.

"Look I'm Katara!" Sokka started in a high pitched voice, "Hey Aang, come to the beach with me! We'll make out and annoy my handsome, strong, smart brother and say a lot of gushy mushy oogies to each other. We won't be fifty feet apart at anytime, and you'll strike anyone who bothers me with lightning like a bully. So whatevs!" Sokka laughed. 

Aang and Katara turned crimson while the others had taken to fits of laughter excluding Mai who just chuckled. Toph was on the floor and Suki wasn't far off herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That had it; later in the day the group set off on Appa in the direction of the newly renovated South Pole to see Sokka and Katara's family. After a while of travel the gang made it there safely.

"There it is, home!" Katara yelled excitedly.

"I won't be able to see there will I? It's gonna be all ice?" Toph asked a little sad.

"Oh, I guess not. There isn't any land there..." said Aang.

"It's okay we'll only be here for three days anyway." She replied.

"It looks so much better. Pakku and the other benders from the north did such a good job." Complimented Katara

"Yeah I'll say. That's some talent for such a little amount of time." Cheered Aang.

"Well Pakku left a little after us..." Sokka added.


	7. The South Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!

Appa landed and they were soon surrounded by all of the tribe members. The kids surrounded Aang, who started telling them stories of their adventures. 

Some were a little wary of Zuko, remembering his last visit even though Katara and Sokka were telling them he was cool. 

They ended up meeting with Head Chieftain Hakoda who looked happy to see his children. Katara and Aang went to unpack while Zuko, Toph, Mai, and Suki went to explore. Sokka went to his grandparents hut and Katara followed after putting her things away.

When Sokka went to visit his grandmother in the hut he got smacked in the face. Apparently he never cleaned his tent before they left and while they were renovating the city they had to use gas masks in his tent. 

He didn't think it was that bad, but oopsies...

"GRAN GRAN!" Katara yelled as she ran over and gave her grandmother a hug. Sokka was already in the room being as he came earlier.

"Hello Katara, you look very well and happy. You are as beauteous as ever!"

"Thank you, and I am well!" replied Katara.

"Sokka told me of your adventures and, that you have a boyfriend now." Gran Gran said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Katara blushed.

"He did huh. I would say I'm surprised: but it's him..." Katara said now looking at Sokka with her eyebrows arched.

"I bet he is a waterbender." she said confidently.

"Yeah…he technically is."

"Yeah, that and an earth bender, fire bender, air bender, energy bender, lightning bender, and really whatever else that kid comes up with." Sokka chuckled.

"So, you ended up with the Avatar after all. I knew from day one you two had a special bond."

"You did." Katara said as she smiled.

"And are you two gonna make me a Great Gran Gran!?"

At this Katara really started blushing and Sokka was laughing.

"Not yet, we've only been together since the war ended. And I don't think we are quite there yet...Besides you haven't grilled Sokka about his relationship."

Her grandmother laughed and began, "Ohh, so you have a special someone too. It's about time."

"You are so happy for her and that's all I get..." Sokka huffed.

"Hehe, you haven't changed at all my boy. Take care of her." Gran Gran replied before wishing the two farewell for the day.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Katara went around the tribe saying her hellos until she found Aang. He was playing around with some of the little kids. Katara's heart warmed at the sweet sight and she felt warm despite being in the South Pole.

"Hey Aang what's up?"

"Just playing around! Wanna join us?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, please! It's been forever since we've seen you!" A little girl bundled up with her friend asked.

"Sure!"

Katara and Aang amused the children with their bending, and all of them made a lovely snowman. Each of the children helped and created a cute new life!

"So, what do you guys want to name him or her?" Katara asked.

"Mignonne!" A little boy cheered out. (Me-nome - It means cute in French)

"Frozy!"

"Teetee!"

"Kiki!"

"Ummmm, let's vote." Aang decided.

The kids all put up their hands when Aang called the name they wanted. In the end Kiki won, and that's what their snowman was called. 

Katara and Aang parted after Kiki was named. Aang had a surprise for Katara he wanted to show her. Hand in hand he walked her over to Appa and they got on together.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

While Appa was soaring through the sky Katara couldn't help but ask, "Where are you taking me?"

Aang had refused to disclose where they were going. And Katara couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Somewhere special, You'll know it when we see it."

Aang turned Appa down and they landed on an iceberg. An plain, boring, meaningful iceberg...

"Oh Aang, it couldn't be"

"But it is." Aang said with a smile tugging heavily at his lips.

"The iceberg where we first met!" She gasped.

The iceberg was pretty much how they had left it. A little broken, a weird shape, and in the middle of nothing.

"How did you find it?" she asked.

"You think I would forget the place where I first met you?!" he grinned.

She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips which turned into four more kisses...

"Let's do a little reenactment." he joked.

"He laid down on the ice and she held him in her arms just like they did over a year ago.

"Are you okay?" she said remembering what she said a year ago.

"Come closer." He said repeating his words from a year ago.

"Yes?!" she asked.

Aang leaned in and kissed her, and she deepened the kiss to make it linger, before they both had to part to breath. Even though Aang was an air bender Katara easily could make him breathless.

They then leaned their foreheads together gently and stayed like that for a while before heading back to the house, where they would inevitably be questioned by Sokka.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning the group decided to have a snowball fight in the main center of town. Balls were shooting rapidly throughout the air. 

There were two teams: Zuko and Sokka were team captains. 

Sokka had him: Suki, Aang, Hakoda, and some other members of the village. 

Zuko had himself; Mai, Katara, and other village members. 

The teams each had 10 people on them. Toph had been spending the trip in one of the few areas with rock, and she didn't want to play. She did come out to start and end the matches.

So, the game had begun. Each team was lined up with dozens of balls in the center.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"GOOOOOOO!" Toph yelled loudly.

All of a sudden bodies were rushing and white flew throughout the air.  
Zuko threw his ball and hit Sokka directly in the face as he said, "Oops."

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!?" Sokka yelled as he grabbed a big ice ball to retaliate.

Just as Sokka chucked the ball it fell to the ground. It became water. He looked over and saw Katara smiling at him with an evil smirk.

"NO FAIR! WATER BENDING SHOULDN'T COUNT! TOPH?" Sokka yelled.

"You have Twinkle Toes, I'll allow Sugar Queen to play a little dirty. Suck it up Tough Guy." Toph yawned out as Sokka complained.

Off to the side Mai and Suki were rapidly dodging and throwing balls at one another. They were having the time of their lives.

Aang and Katara were throwing balls at one another but kept shifting the state of matter. Neither were getting hit and they ended up sending the water back and forth to one another. 

Every now and again Katara would multitask and hit Sokka in the face.

"Dad go after Katara. I get she's family and all, but she needs to loose!" Sokka told his father who immediately smirked. 

He walked over to her daughter who was not really paying attention to anything but the Avatar. Oh what it is like to be young and in love! 

He grabbed a big ice block and shoved it down the back of his daughter's dress. She lost control of her bending with Aang from the harsh cold down her back and more water splashed on her. 

Hakoda offered his daughter a hand up and said, "I love you, but all is fair in love and war." 

Katara shook her head with a chuckled as she felt Aang come over to use his fire bending. He made his flames gentle as he warmed her skin from the bitter cold.

"COME ON AANG! EVEN IN WAR Y'ALL HAVE OOGIES! YOU’RE ON MY TEAM NOT HERS. HAVE SOME RESTRAINT PAL!" Sokka yelled.

"How did he ever get Suki?" Katara mumbled to which Aang and Hakoda chuckled.

The battle lasted for a couple of more hours before the gang retreated for the day. 

The next morning Team Avatar woke up very early. They enjoyed their breakfast together that morning before packing to set out.

Two hours after eating Team Avatar laid on Appa heading toward Ember Island. Everyone was asleep-- except Sokka and Suki who were making out while Sokka steered.

 

"Hey there is the island. I can't wait to hit the beaches and concession stands" Sokka said excited.

Suki got up and woke the others. They landed in the courtyard of Zuko's summer home.


	8. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang travels to Ember Island for some vacation!

"BEACH PARTY!!!" Sokka yelled and ran out toward the beach.

Aang and Katara held hands as they walked toward the beach after grabbing towels for them all to lie down on.

"That towel is nice, but my ice princess needs a castle." Aang smiled to her.

"Oh really?" she grinned.

His tattoos lit up, and using his sand bending and water bending he created a castle for he and Katara complete with moat and drawbridge.

Sokka's mouth fell open.

"NO FAIR! How come you get a castle?!" Sokka moaned.

"Katara is my princess; and she needs a castle." Aang responded.

"Aang is my prince; and we need a castle to live in." Katara responded giggling.

"That is it!!!! I am gonna take over that castle. Sokka charged at the castle and Katara splashed him away using the water from the mote.

"OH, THIS IS WAR!" Sokka yelled.

The others started attacking the castle and Aang and Katara were fighting for their castle. Zuko shot fire at the walls while Toph shot sand balls. They started working together to form flaming sand balls. Aang easily deflected the attacks while Katara drenched Anyone who got too close. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

After a while they gave up trying so Aang and Katara thought it was the perfect time to go surfing.

"These waves aren't big enough" Aang complained.

Katara smirked and said, "Try this for size"

She created the biggest wave she could muster and they surfed together zig zagging around each other with their ice boards.

"Is that the biggest you could make?" he asked with that goofy grin.

"You can do better?" she questioned with a giggle.

"Watch me. Actually here come on my board first." he suggested.

Katara jumped onto his ice board and Aang slightly extended it to make more room.

"Hold on" he said. His tattoos and eyes glowed for a second. Then he lifted his arm and a monstrous wave formed. They rode at the top of wave but the ice board couldn't take the pressure. 

It broke apart and they went falling into the wave together. 

Meanwhile, Sokka and the others looked at the wave fearfully knowing it was about to wipe them out. The wave crashed with a boom; Team Avatar was spread all over the beach. 

Zuko was in a tree. Sokka was up by the house and Toph had hidden under a sand dome safely. Aang and Katara wound up lying on the ground.

"Hahaha! That was fun" Aang laughed with his trademark smile.

Katara smiled back and grinned, "Even better with you!”

He grinned back and then kissed her. He then started to tickle her and they rolled around in the sand. She was giggling and screaming and Aang kept going. He eventually got tired and stopped for a minute.

"SOMEONE is having fun..." came a sarcastic voice from behind.

Aang turned around to see his friends giggling at him and then he realized his position. He was on top of her flush on her body. He started to blush and then Katara picked up on it. 

Her whole face went red. He started blushing even more when he realized they were barely clothed. He rolled of her and they started to laugh along with the others.

“I didn’t know Twinkle Toes had it in him.” Toph laughed.

“...” 

"Wanna go on a walk with me?" Katara asked.

“Sure.” Sokka smiled.

“Not you moron.” Katara laughed as Sokka frowned.

“I didn’t want to go anyway…” Sokka huffed.

"I would love to.” laughed Aang.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two walked away from their friends with their fingers intertwined down the beach. 

Soon they reached the more commercial side of the beach. Many kids were playing and adults were relaxing. 

Someone noticed Aang and yelled, "Hey look, it’s the Avatar!" Within seconds they were surrounded by fangirls who wanted to see Aang shirtless. 

Katara leaned into Aang and hugged him closer whenever she caught a girl looking. That was most of the time though...

"Can't these girls get lost? Don't they realize I am with you?" Katara asked with a frustrated tone.

"No, they won't. As long As I am the Avatar they will give me this kind of attention, even if I am with my lovely girlfriend. We will just have to live with it. Just remember I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world." He smiled.

They continued walking down the beach, and were frequently interrupted by fans who wanted to get autographs or simply just talk to Aang. 

This got irritating fast so Aang and Katara headed back to Zuko's house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How was the walk?" Suki asked casually when they walked in.

"Good, but we ran into fan girls" Katara replied.

"Oh, that’s a bummer."

"Yeah, but It's okay." Katara responded before kissing Aang on the cheek.

Sokka at that moment walked into the room with a huge basket of meat.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"MEAT! THE PUREST SUBSTANCE OUT THERE! I went to the market and bought all the meat they had. I have Komodo chicken, and duck, and platypus egg, and…"

"What about Aang, he can't eat any of this?" Katara asked annoyed.

"I thought about that. I am a good friend. Sooo, I got Aang this small bag of rice." Sokka cheered.

"THANKS SOKKA! Best friend goals guys!" Aang responded sarcastically.

"Yeah I know, my consideracy is so lovable!"

"Consideracy?" Katara questioned annoyed at his stupidity.

"It's a word." Sokka replied defensively.

"How did you know the rest of the gang wanted meat? I liked Aang's vegetarian diet." Katara asked.

"Well then I have a solution: you can share the rice with him while the rest of us enjoy this nice meat" Sokka proposed.

The others looked at the two siblings annoyed. Why do they always do this?

"Katara it is okay, the rice is fine for me" Aang informed.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"Yeah Katara, let's just enjoy the night." Aang responded.

Sokka cooked all the meat on a huge bonfire and mainly split it between him and Toph. The others on Team avatar, excluding Aang, managed to eat a third of the meat. 

Then after dinner they all proceeded to their rooms to sleep.


	9. Mai and Zuko side Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This what Mai and Zuko did while the others were at the beach!

Mai and Zuko were calmly relaxing and napping when they awoke up to hear Sokka yell, "Beach Party!".

"Alright, thanks for waking me up." Zuko groaned annoyed. 

He and Mai got up and walked toward the beach hand in hand. They lied a towel down and umbrella and relaxed under it.

"Let's enjoy this vacation more than the last one here." Mai joked.

"Only if you promise to enjoy as much or more than I do." he agreed.

"Okay, I know what to do to make me enjoy it more." she smirked.

He took the hint and kissed her and they stayed lip locked for a while. Neither of them wanted to pull up for air and didn't until they ran out. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The ground started to rumble and they saw a castle rise up. They laughed at Sokka's foolishness.

"OH THIS IS WAR!" Sokka screamed after getting drenched by Katara.

"Let's go, this might fun!" Mai suggested.

The two got up and started fighting. Mai through assorted knives and Zuko shot fire balls. 

Aang and Katara were doing a great job of protecting their castle. Zuko had an idea that he thought could work. He saw Toph shooting sand balls beside him.

"Hey, let me light those on fire before you shoot them. We'll do better as a team" Zuko suggested.

"Good idea Sparky!"

"Don't call me that." Zuko huffed annoyed before lighting the next sand ball on fire. 

Toph shot it and they tried to break Aang and Katara's defenses this way. It didn’t work though...

Eventually Toph, Mai, Suki, and Zuko got bored and walked away. 

Sokka however continued to fight until he was stuck in the sand. Zuko and Toph laughed and Mai tried to hold back a giggle and failed. 

Suki helped him out, and before she could yell at Aang and Katara they were in the water surfing. She sighed and Sokka and Suki walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zuko and Mai resumed kissing both enjoying the intimacy under the warm sun.

"Do you want to remodel the Fire Lord's bedroom later? I want to make it cozy for the two of us." Zuko asked.

"Sounds fine... but only if--" she gasped before she could finish. Zuko looked up to see a huge tidal wave coming towards him. He didn't know what to do. Mai and Suki had run under Toph's rock shield and Zuko was left alone with Sokka.

"Sokka, what’s the plan!?" Zuko asked a little frantic.

"Why should I have a plan?!" Sokka retaliated.

"You are the plan guy, what should we do?!?! If you don't think fast we are gonna be eaten by that wave!" Zuko yelled.

"First, waves don’t eat you--” Sokka began.

“It’s a figure of speech!” Zuko yelled.

“Yeah, yeah! And second, just because I have come up with plans in the past doesn't’-- Oh I got an idea" Sokka got on his knees and looked up at the sky.

"Oh moon spirit please prote…." Sokka didn't finish because the two were engulfed in the tidal wave. 

When Zuko woke up he found himself in a tree...

"How did I end up here?" Zuko thought.

Then he remembered the tidal wave.

"Stupid Aang, and stupider Katara, and their stupid annoying love... Can't they just love each other quietly? Oh man now I sound like Sokka"

He hopped out of the tree and walked over towards where Mai was.

"Are you okay Zuko?" She asked.

"Yeah. I hurt my arm a little but I am okay" He replied.

She walked up to him and kissed his arm.

"Better?" Mai asked.

"Well my forehead hurts too... I think a branch poked it" He added.

She then proceeded to kiss his forehead gently.

"My lips also hurt. So, so much pain." He asked trying to act sincere. She then kissed him passionately on the lips.

"All better?" She asked.

"I think I need to get hurt on my lips more often!" He laughed.

She rolled her eyes and walked toward the house. Zuko turned to see Sokka smirking at Katara and Aang.

"Someone is having fun!" he heard Sokka say.

Zuko watched the two blush and then decide to take a walk together. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He headed back up to the house to join Mai. She told him she was going to bathe so he decided to do some firebending practice.

Maybe I should try lightning again... I mean I have fixed my inner turmoil, and it could of been the stress of the meetings holding me back.

Zuko decided to wait until the others would be there so that he could get help if he messed up.

Aang and Katara hadn't come back but Suki, Toph, Sokka , and Mai were there so he decided he might as well. 

Zuko then took his stance, the others looked at him curiously. He started doing the motions of the attack. Lightning formed around him and the he shot his hand forward. 

The lightning bounced backward and started to electrocute Zuko.

"ZUKO" Mai said running toward him.

Toph responded a split second after followed by Suki and Sokka.

"Don't touch him, you'll just electrocute yourself!" Sokka yelled.

They stood around him not knowing what to do. Zuko seemed to be trying to absorb the energy.

"Okay, if I pass the energy through the stomach bypass and out I will be okay. If I don't I am dead because Katara isn't here. Here goes nothing." He thought.

Zuko guided the energy through his stomach and then released it through his fingers into the sky. The lightning shot up and disappeared. Zuko collapsed.

"Is he okay?" Toph asked.

"I am fine. I am just tired. I shouldn't have tried that without a teacher..." Zuko piped up.

"I am just glad your okay, for a second I didn't think you were gonna make it" Mai sighed. 

Then she kissed him. The rest of the day went uneventful for Zuko. He just tried to hide his mishap from Katara and Aang who would have both freaked out if he told either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this they match up with the chapter before and I won't make you reread that!


	10. Date Night <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Mai have a late night beach date!

The next day went pretty uneventful for Zuko. He hung out with the gang minus Aang and Katara who were out doing couple things. (For everyone dirty minded it was PG and PG-13)

But that night Zuko invited Mai out for a night on the town.

"So, where are we going?" Mai asked.

"How about a romantic dinner on the beach?" questioned Zuko with a smirk.

"I could like that idea." Mai replied.

“Could?”

“I do.” Mai smiled.

Zuko stopped by a vendor and picked up a picnic basket. They then headed towards the beach to relax.

"I can't help but remember the last time we were here..." Mai said putting some food in her mouth.

"Me too, we both had our issues then. I was so angry and confused and you were scared to feel."

"I am not scared of my feelings of you." She smiled before kissing him. 

He kissed her back. After sharing some more kisses Zuko started a small fire on the beach. 

They sat and enjoyed the evening, only returning to the house at a very late hour.


	11. Engage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last Zuko Mai fluff for a while!

The next day the couple didn't do much of anything. Dinner was served and Katara and Aang had disappeared. Zuko decided this would be the perfect time to initiate his plan.

"I am gonna do it now! I am going to ask Mai to marry me. I knew Ember Island would be a special place to do it. He esd going to ask for her parent’s blessings, but they aren’t the closest family." he thought.

Zuko walked over to Mai and signaled her to follow him. They walked out onto one of the balconies.

"Okay Zuko, don't chicken out now. BE A MAN!!! I just got to ask her as romantically as I can, at least I hope I can..." he thought.

"Mai I have known you for a long time, you are one of my oldest friends, my first crush, kiss, my first love and so much more. For a long time I have had feelings for you and only recently have I truly been able to express them." He started and Mai smiled.

"This time has been the happiest of my life. After Sozin's Comet you told me to never break up with you again. And well, I am going to have to." He said and Mai's face turned to a slight frown.

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore. I want you to be my wife. So, will you marry me?" Zuko asked. 

Mai's face went to shock and then he regained her composure. He showed her the ring in a tiny satchel made of black lace. 

The ring was a golden band with a small red ruby in the center. The band of the ring had a engraving that read water fountain, for this was the day they confirmed they had crushes on each other even if it was not verbally said. 

The ring had tiny golden petals off of the gen to look like one of the rare glowing firelily, a lovely sight they saw on one of their adventures together. 

"Well you are cute, I guess. Only if you will be my husband." she cooly replied.

"Deal." He grinned before kissing her passionately. They walked back into the main room. 

"What’s up with you?" asked Sokka.

"Mai is going to be the new fire lady." Zuko grinned proudly.

"WHAT, REALLY?!?!" Sokka yelled before continuing, "Does this mean I get to be best man, or are you going to choose Aang because he is the Avatar, because I don’t think that is fair, I have a super cool boomerang!!!" Sokka yelled with energy.

"Congratulations" Aang and Katara cheered together.

"So, when’s the wedding?" Katara asked.

"We don't know yet." Mai replied.

"We will probably have to have two. One for ceremonial purposes, you know for like the citizens and one for friends and family." Zuko mused.

"Sounds like fun" Toph laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later they all split up and went to enjoy the rest of the night.

The gang had enjoyed their last day on Ember Island. 

Aang and Katara spent together, both happy to be together before peace meetings and after their minor fight. 

Zuko and Mai talked about their wedding all day. 

Toph worked on her sand sculptures and Suki and Sokka saw a play (not as bad as the one about them but still bad). 

Then before they knew it the gang was heading home to Ba Sing Se.


	12. The Earth King's News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school for the gaang...

"Oh man, we have more peace talks tomorrow" Aang groaned.

"Oh no, not that again!" Sokka moaned.

"With our vacation I forgot about those" Zuko added.

"At least you are all well rested now!" Katara smiled.

"Yeah, you won't be sleeping, exploding things, or hallucinating for now." Toph teased.

“No guarantees…” Zuko huffed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The others laughed and they landed at their house in the upper ring. Everyone separated and did their own thing. 

Aang and Katara walked out onto the balcony.

"Did you enjoy the trip?" Aang asked.

"I loved it because I love being near you." She replied.

"I love being with you too!" he cheered before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

They kissed and walked back inside to find everyone fighting.

"Aang thank goodness you're here, we need you to solve our dispute" Sokka yelled.

"Uh, what is it?" Aang asked.

"Well, Snoozles thinks that because you and Katara are dating you are no longer just best friends. You’re brother esk. He said it brings your relationship to a whole different level." Toph started.

"I guess it does..." Aang spoke hesitantly.

"Then he said that because of this, that makes him your best friend. I said anyone of us could be your best friend but he insists it is him." Toph finished.

"Uh, I think we are all friends." Aang replied.

"But I have known you the longest other than Katara!" Sokka whined.

"By like one day." Zuko interjected.

"Yeah but you were trying to kill him repeatedly." Sokka said smugly.

"Yeah but Sokka, you thought Aang was a fire nation spy until he saved you from Zuko kicking your butt. You hated him." Katara laughed.

"He didn't save me, he just assisted in ridding Zuko, and Zuko was definitely losing" Sokka yelled.

"What are you talking about??!? I kicked your butt Sokka. If it hadn't been for Aang; there probably wouldn't be a Southern Water Tribe now." Zuko laughed.

"Fine I will settle this", Aang started, "My very best friends are… APPA, MOMO, AND KATARA!”

"But then me right?" Sokka asked.

"Fine Sokka, whatever." Aang sighed.

Before Toph and Zuko could interject the door opened and the Earth King plus servants walked in.

"Hello, Team Avatar!" The Earth King greeted.

"Hello your earthiness!" Aang cheered.

"I have a special task for you." He began.

"Is it fire nation rebels, rebuilding? What do you have for us?" Toph asked.

"Oh nothing that difficult, just a domestic job here in the city" He began. "It has come to our attention that the Fire Lord never completed his education being as he was banished at 13. Also the avatar's education is a hundred years outdated. So the council and I have decided to enroll you in Ba Sing Se's pre university, a school for kids 12 through 16 before they go to the university. Not only will you be able to finish your education but give us some feedback on the school."

Their faces turned to surprise and then Aang's turned to excitement.

"That sounds like a great idea" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah but how am I, the Fire Lord, and Aang, the Avatar supposed to show up to a school without being swarmed by the other kids and teenagers. We have two of the most recognizable faces in this world." Zuko pointed out.

"We thought of that and imported this special makeup. It blends in with your skin so Aang can put it on his tattoos and Zuko can put it on his scar. But a warning, it comes off with water" The Earth King informed.

"Well, I guess that will work" Zuko shrugged.

"What about our friends?" Aang asked.

"They can go too but they will not be able to take fake aliases. There faces are too recognizable and we don't have a makeup to change that" The Earth King nodded.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Katara smiled.

The Earth King left and the gang talked about how cool school might be. They would be able to act semi normal for a bit. 

Aang and Zuko decided on the names "Kuzon" and "Lee" to be their aliases.

"I just thought of something." declared Sokka.

"Oh? And what is that?" asked Katara.

"You and Aang can't date when we go to school" Sokka said.

"What are you talking about? That isn't a rule!" Katara yelled.

"No it isn't. Just Katara is dating Aang now right." Sokka started.

"Mhmm, we’ve been over that." teased Katara.

"Well if you are dating Aang, you cannot also date Kuzon. Most of the city now knows you two are together. They would think you were cheating on Aang if you dated Kuzon." Sokka pointed out.

"Oh, I didn't think of that..." Katara sighed.

"I guess we have to be pretend single while we're there" Aang shrugged.

"You two also can't know each other because you never met." Sokka added.

"He's right, we have to be really separate from each other." Katara moaned.

"Oh well, we can handle it Katara. Besides we see each other at home.” Aang smiled trying to sound and look optimistic.

Then one of the King's servants walked into the room.

"Here are your forms for school. The next semester starts in three weeks. Have these filled out and returned by orientation." He said before leaving. 

The gang started going over the forms. They weren’t anything to hard; mainly just course selection.

"What bending class should I take?" Aang asked.

"You could take water bending with me" Katara said hopefully.

"No he can't." Sokka pointed out.

"Why not?" Katara asked.

"The only water benders from the school are from the northern tribe. They would not recognize Aang as water tribe and we couldn't say he was from the Southern Tribe because we told them you are the last water bender from there. Plus Aang doesn't look water tribe" Sokka stated.

"Good point Sokka." Suki sighed and patted her friend’s back.

"I can take earth or fire bending since there is no airbending" Aang said. "I will probably take firebending because I need more practice in that than earth." he decided.

The others agreed and continued choosing their classes. 

Sokka signed up for the warrior's class and Aang decided to take a history class.

He was curious to see if they would teach it right. He also signed up for the dance class.

"Aang you are already the best dancer I know, why take classes?" Katara asked.

"I am not that good... Plus all my dance moves are a hundred years old. I am kinda outdated!" He laughed and she chuckled with him kissing his cheek.


	13. Back to School o-o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang's first time back to school in a whileeee! There is some trouble in paradise...

Three weeks went by quickly and Aang let his hair grow long much to Katara’s liking. She loved to mindlessly run her fingers gently through Aang’s hair. He also started to wear his old fire nation clothing.

The first day of school quickly came upon them.

"Okay Zuko let's put on this make up so we can blend in!" Aang cheered. 

The two started putting the makeup on. Zuko finished in a couple of seconds while Aang spent a good amount of time and realised he needed some help. He went down stairs and got Katara to help him out with applying the makeup. 

(Sokka would not have like that if he knew she would be touching him almost completely naked)

"Well, it’s time to go!" Aang smiled.

"Wait!" Sokka started, "You and Zuko should go ahead of the rest of us. So that we aren't seen together and people don't guess who you are because you know us." Sokka suggested.

"Good idea Sokka!" Zuko exclaimed. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

He and Aang started off ahead of the rest of the group they arrived at the school for orientation.

"Please welcome our new students: Kuzon and Lee" A teacher called out.

"KUZON!?" A girl's voice called out.

"Who is that? How does she know me as Kuzon. Wait she must be a girl from the cave. Wait, that’s On Ji!

"On JI?!?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"After the dance party my parents sent me to this school in the new Earth Kingdom colonies. They said mainland was corrupt. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I thought it would be nice to go back to the Earth Kingdom. There is more freedom here" He lied.

"Who is your friend?" She asked.

"Oh this is Lee. We met after I left your town. We have been friends ever since" Aang smiled.

"Yeah Kuzon and I practice firebending together" Zuko smiled making something up and held back a laugh while doing so.

"Kuzon you can fire bend!?! I didn't know that. You didn't use fire bending at all when you fought Hide!" She asked.

Zuko look at Aang said it all. He was like you fought a random fire nation kid?!?!

"I don't like to use it to fight!" Aang told her. "Well, I better go turn in my registration forms" He added before he and Zuko went to the registration table.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Team Avatar minus Aang and Zuko arrived minutes later. They were swarmed by some who recognized them. 

Many asked about Aang and Zuko and they were told they were at the peace talks. The first day went well and Team avatar became instantly popular at school.

Kuzon was also very popular and Lee was kinda too because he hang around Kuzon. Aang and the gang were excited for the next day of school.

Team avatar, "Kuzon", and "Lee" headed toward their school. When they walked in the gate they were greeted by the kids. On Ji ran up to Aang.

"Hey Kuzon, do you wanna get some tea after school at the jasmine dragon. Some other kids and I are going?" she asked casually.

Katara walked off a little jealous.

"Uh sure, who else is going?" Aang asked.

"Some of the waterbenders" she casually mentioned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The day went by as any normal day at school went.

Aang and Zuko headed to the open fields to their firebending class. This was the bending period where all of the benders had this class. 

The non benders either had fighting classes or a free period. They both took their shirts off. They started and did some firebending drills with the others in class. 

Some of the non bending girls who had a free period came to watch. They had been doing it a lot recently. Aang had ignored it but Zuko was getting self conscious.

"Why do these girls have to come here to see us shirtless?!? If only they knew you had a girlfriend and I had a fiancée then they wouldn't be so forward. Especially how our girls can fight." he thought.

As they finished their warm ups they waited for their instructor. The girls started giggling when Aang looked over; he tried to ignore it as best he could. 

The instructor walked out into the courtyard. They bowed.

"Good job on the work outs students, Yao you could improve on your breathing", The teacher commented before continuing, “Kuzon, Lee, you have quickly become my best students. I would like you two to perform a practice Agni Kai tomorrow to demonstrate what you have learned. The headmaster is coming to watch and I want to impress him. Do not hurt each other but don't hold back we do have some of the finest healers in the making " the instructor said.

"Sounds good to me" Aang shrugged.

"You're going down." Zuko said.

“Ha, you’re funny.” Aang laughed and Zuko punched him jokingly.

The class continued their training. Aang had finally mastered firebending, no doubt about it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The gang met up at the end of school.

"How was your day?" Katara asked to Aang.

"Good, Zuko and I have an Agni Kai tomorrow!" Aang exclaimed.

"What!?" Katara questioned.

"Our instructor wants us to duel to show off to the headmaster!" Zuko cheered.

"Awesome!" Sokka cheered.

"I am skipping earth bending to watch! With just firebending you two are pretty evenly matched!" Toph cheered..

"I have a free period. I can come!" Suki grinned.

"I'll be there too!" smiled Katara. "Aang after school do you…"

"Hey Kuzon, are you ready to go?" On Ji called.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked, a little bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Uh… we and some friends are going to get tea at the jasmine dragon." Aang smiled.

"Oh, okay" she sighed.

"You can come if you want!" he grinned hopefully.

"Oh I’m fine..." she shrugged before walking away.

"She's lying." Toph thought to herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang walked off with On Ji.

 

“So where are the others?" Aang asked.

 

"They are going to meet us there. I hope they don't blow us off" She chuckled dryly.

"Yeah..." Aang laughed while rubbing his neck.

They continued to walk through the middle ring. Aang and On Ji got to the tea shop but their friends weren't there.

"Oh bummer, I guess they didn't show." On Ji fake groaned.

"Oh well, we can still enjoy some tea" He smiled.

They sat down with some jasmine tea and started to drink. They talked about school and the upcoming Agni Kai. 

Then Katara walked in followed by a few water tribe boys and another girl.

"Hey Katara!" Aang smiled when he saw her but his face fell a slight bit but recovered when he saw the other boy really close to her.

"Hi Kuzon."

"Who is your friend?" he asked.

"This is Chan, a friend of mine from waterbending class. We are all practicing and are taking a tea break" she smiled casually.

"Oh, hey." Aang smiled with a hint of sadness.

They all enjoyed the tea and then Aang left early. Katara left shortly after. She walked in and Aang was sitting on the couch.

"I thought you were getting tea with some friends and On Ji?" she asked.

"They never showed up." He frowned.

"Oh, okay..." She shrugged..

She went out to water bend, and Aang went to clean Appa. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The others came home tired. The next morning Aang got up early in anticipation. 

He was gonna duel Zuko today and he really wanted to win. To him he thought it would be a chance for him to prove his mastery of fire bending. 

He left early and headed in the direction of school. Katara woke up to find all of her friends in the main room except for Aang.

"Where is Aang?" She asked.

"He went to school early" Zuko said.

"Oh" She said disappointed.

Team Avatar head to school and found that word of the Agni Kai had spread fast. 

All the kids were talking about it. Some were betting on who was going to win the duel. 

Kids came up to Aang and Zuko to wish them good luck. Aang walked down the hall to his history class with Sokka.

"Everyone is talking about the duel!" He cheered.

"Yeah, it is pretty much everything anyone is talking about!"

"Good luck Kuzon, I will be rooting for you" Exclaimed one of the girls.

"Ugh that is so annoying, they won't leave me alone!" Aang moaned frustrated.

"Why is the hero worship bothering you?" Sokka asked.

"It's not so much me but Katara. I think it is getting to her and I know she doesn't like it." He sighed.

"Don't worry about it too much Aang. You should be more focused on the duel next period!" Sokka advised.

"Yeah I guess." Aang replied.

Aang's history class went by quickly and he headed out to the fields for the duel. 

It seemed like all the kids were skipping class to see the two duel each other. The teachers didn't seem to mind though because they also were there. 

Aang was turned away from Zuko. He was ready to start and duel. 

He turned around and his towel came off his shoulders. The two stood bare chested one hundred feet away from each other.   
Aang shot fire out of his mouth and fists with a giant roar and winked at Zuko. The crowd cheered for Kuzon.

"I can do this. I am the Avatar, defeater of the Fire Lord. I can beat this Fire Lord in a practice duel, at least I hope..."


	14. The Agni Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will win? 
> 
> Zuko or Aang?
> 
> ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Zuko punched his fist forward and flames shot out at Aang. 

Aang twirled around it and shot his own blast. The two exchanged blast for a while without tiring. 

Then Aang decided to mix it up by kicking larger blast at Zuko who just blocked them away. 

They were both using moves that were similar to the dancing dragon. Each had integrated the dance into their style of firebending. 

One of the teachers commented on how elegantly they moved. The crowd cheered the whole time enjoying the fight.

"I am not doing anything. Come on Aang do something before he beats you" Aang thought to himself.

Zuko started moving in quickly. He formed fire daggers and attempted to fight Aang in a more hand to hand combat. 

Aang dodged all his moves and evaded him. Then he breathed fire at Zuko who was right in front of him and about to stab him with a flame dagger.

Zuko hit the ground but shot fire out of his feet and knocked Aang down. Aang rolled over toward one of the buildings. He climbed on the roof and attempted to fight Zuko from the high ground. The roof had tons of scorch marks on it as they dueled. 

Zuko started shooting large blasts at the roof to get Aang to fall off.

"Oh man, he's gonna knock me right off this roof!!" Aang thought to himself.

Aang jumped in the air and avoided getting scorched by a fast attack. 

He was falling and he knew he couldn't just airbend himself to safety. He shot flames out of his hands and feet like Ozai and Azula had done hoping it would slow him down. 

He started to slow down as he fell and landed harder than he would have hoped, but it didn’t really hurt.

"That wasn't too bad. I got to try something. I guess I will go all out!" Aang cheered before continuing, "Hey Lee wanna see my ultimate move"

Zuko smirked, "Whatever it is I will block it or redirect it!" .

"Redirect this" Aang said. He took his stance and started the motions. 

The kids' faces turned to shock as Aang formed lightning around him. Aang shot his fingers forward and the lightning blasted toward Zuko. 

Zuko took it in his two fingers and started to guide it. The other kids watched in amazement. None of them, even team Avatar had ever seen lightning redirection. 

Zuko shot his fingers at Aang and the lightning shot toward him. Aang started absorbing the lightning and redirected it up into the sky.

"The kids must love that!" Zuko thought.

The crowd cheered louder than ever and Aang shot a fire blast at Zuko. Zuko made a ball of fire around him that exploded when Aang's fire ball collided with it. 

When the smoke cleared Zuko wasn't there.

"Where did Zuko go? Oh man" Aang thought.

Aang and the rest of the crowd looked around. They couldn't see Zuko.

"Oh man I am going to lose. Wait I got it! Is this cheating? Eh, who cares!" he thought.

Aang stomped his feet and started to sense the vibrations for Zuko. 

He then felt him on one of the roof tops. Zuko was about to jump and surprise Aang to finish it. 

Aang turned around toward where he had sensed Zuko. Zuko was already airborne by now and Aang sent his biggest fireball hurtling toward him. The attack hit Zuko dead on and Zuko hit the ground smoking. 

Aang ran over and stood over Zuko him with his own fist pointed at him.

"Kuzon has won the duel!" He heard his instructor say.

The crowd roared in a huge cheer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang helped Zuko up and kids spilled onto the field. They were congratulating them and asking them where they learned their moves. 

They spent the rest of the day hearing how cool they were from the other kids. 

Aang was asked out fourteen times and rejected every single girl. Zuko tried to stay low but couldn't avoid the fans. The rest of the day went well for them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kuzon was king of the school. He was just as popular as team avatar. 

Girls were asking him out left and right and Aang softly rejected them all. After all he was still with Katara and he didn't want to jeopardize that. 

It had been almost been a week since the Agni Kai and people were still talking about it. 

Aang was enjoying himself at school but he really missed being with Katara. Katara had likewise been missing him and was getting really annoyed by the attention the girls gave him.

"Suki can you believe it, all these girls won't leave Aang alone. Even when they don't know he is the Avatar" Katara moaned annoyed as they hung around the house.

Aang was out with Sokka and Zuko. And Toph was at an earthbending tournament.

"Oh yeah I believe it. You should be flattered. You got yourself a guy who is attractive no matter his position. He is a really nice guy. Knowing Aang he probably isn't concerned about any of those girls and just wants to be with you!" Suki smiled.

"Yeah, I wish we could spend more time together. Final exams for school are coming up soon and Aang has some new friends he hangs out with. I just don't want him to forget us." She sighed.

"Don't worry. Aang would ever forget us. We traveled the world with him for a year. You broke him out of that iceberg and captured his heart. We are his only family and closest friends. Aang would never forget that. He hasn't had friends his own age other than Toph for a hundred years. He is just happy to be able to be normal for a little bit." Suki advised.

"Yeah you are right. This is how he was at that fire nation school. He just wants to fit in." Katara smiled..


	15. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the stuffs leading up to the school dance!

Katara was noticeably happier after her talk with Suki and therefore so was Aang. The break went by soon and they were back in school. Aang walked into his dance class.

"Hello Kuzon!" The instructor greeted.

"Good day sir." Aang replied before bowing.

"Today I have a special announcement" The teacher started, "Next week will be the Golden Dragon Dance, the biggest dance of the school year. There will be refreshments and dancing at the Ba Sing Se dancing hall which will be rented specifically for the dance. You are to wear formal attire and should come with a date."

"OH MONKEY FEATHERS! I have to bring a date. This is terrible. I can't bring Katara because she is dating Aang, who is me but I am Kuzon so who do I bring?" Aang thought panicking.

Aang spent the whole class panicking about it. After instead of going to fire bending he went to find Katara to talk to it about.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Katara!" he called out.

"Yeah A--Kuzon" she greeted catching herself.

"We need to talk" He exclaimed seriously.

"Uh… okay, what’s wrong?" She asked a little worried.

"There is a dance next week and we are all supposed to bring dates. What should we do?" He asked.

"Oh... I understand, we can't go together so who do we take?" She asked.

"Exactly." He groaned to her.

"Well, I don't have to go with anybody. I will just say my boyfriend couldn't come because of a peace talk. But you’ll have to find somebody."

"But who should I go with? I'd rather go with someone I know. Maybe I should ask Toph?" He thought.

"I think you will get punched, and then earth bended at, and then punched again." Katara laughed.

"Yeah, probably…" He laughed.

"Hey Kuzon!" On Ji cheered running up. Katara's face immediately went down.

"Did you hear about the Golden Dragon Dance?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He groaned.

"Do you have a date for it?" She asked oblivious to his groan.

"Uh… no" He replied.

"Would you go with me?" On Ji asked.

"Uh….I….sure…love to" He replied.

"Sounds great!" She cheered before kissing him on the cheek and running off.

Aang looked uncomfortable Katara's blood was boiling.

"Well that is taken care of..." Aang shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it is." she sourly spat out.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She sighed and replied, "It's nothing Aang, I’m just peachy.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang shrugged it off and continued his day. By the end of school most people knew Kuzon was going with On Ji to the dance. 

Many of the other girls weren't happy including Katara. She was mad because Aang was going to have to dance with someone else other than her.

Kids were going crazy around the school looking for dates. Toph refused to go with anyone and Katara had a good excuse. Sokka and Suki were going together and Zuko was trying to avoid getting asked. 

He didn't want a certain girl to throw knives at him.

"How do I get these girls to leave me alone? I am not interested' he thought as he sat.

"Hey Lee!" A girl greeted to him.

"Hello?" He responded.

"How have you been?" The girl asked.

"Okay? How…have…you been?" He replied confused on how he knew the girl.

"Where is the knife girl from your circus?"

"JIN?!" He questioned in shock.

"Who else would it be?" She laughed mockingly.

"Uh Oh, this isn't good" He thought.

"What happened to that scar on your eye?" She asked curiously.

"Oh no, she remembers the scar. How do explain why it is gone?"

"It wasn't a scar. It was really strong face paint I wore for my act. I pretended to be prince… Fire Lord Zuko. It finally came off a few weeks ago. I used some strong paint" He lied as convincingly as he could.

"Oh sounds neat" She shrugged, "So the Golden Dragon Dance is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" She asked hopefully.

" I… Uh… go… with you…dance" He started randomly.

"If you don't wanna go wi…" She started with tears in her eyes.

"Oh man she is going to cry and hate me if I don't say yes. Mai is gonna kill me for saying it though..." He thought to himself.

"Sure I will go with you!" He smiled to make her tears stop.

"Great, I will meet you at the fountain that evening!” She grinned before running off.

"Why me?" He thought to himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Team avatar headed to their house. They all got there about the same time.

"Hey guys what's up?" Toph asked.

"I got a date" Zuko groaned.

"What, how?" Mai asked.

"This girl that I knew before asked me out and I said yes out of pity. Mai I am sorry it is just she was going to cry and…" Zuko started.

"It's okay Zuko. That is really sweet what you did for her. Just no funny business" She finished sternly.

"Aang got a date too" Katara interjected bitterly.

"What? Why?" Toph asked.

"The teacher said I needed a date and On Ji asked me, Katara had also told me to find a date so I said yes." He shrugged.

"Oh." Sokka frowned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We need to go shopping to get ready. Us girls need new dresses and you boys need new dress robes. Our old ones are getting worn down." Suki suggested.

"Okay, shopping it is!" Sokka cheered excited.

Aang and the Gaang, minus Toph and Mai, were walking through the crowded streets of Ba sing se. 

Aang had to go as Kuzon because people would notice if the real Aang suddenly had hair. Zuko on the other hand got to go as Zuko. 

They tried a few vendors and the boys easily found clothes to wear to the dance. The girls on the other hand were being choosier. 

Every time they found a vendor the girls couldn't find something they wanted. Finally the guys started getting frustrated and left their girlfriends to find some food.

"Katara what about this dress?" Suki asked holding a purple dress in front of her own body.

"Try the green one." Katara suggested to her before picking out a blue one. She looked over it and approved. 

She liked the fluid designs and silk material. The dress had an ombré effect of royal blue to a rippling cerulean shade. It had golden thread for seams and was strapless. You could see her back as the dress dipped in. The dress helped show her features and make her look like a goddess. She had a tight corset with only one knot to unstring, her dress was gorgeous, but not even close to Sokka’s approval.

"Suki what do you think" Katara asked the older girl.

"It looks stunning. Too bad you can't go with Aang. He would be drooling the whole night!" Suki laughed.

"Oh well. I will still get the dress!" Katara smiled before paying the vendor. Suki found a nice seductive green dress and also paid the vendor. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two then headed off to find their boyfriends. They found them at a stream. They were watching Sokka attempt to fish.

"Hey guys!" Aang greeted.

"Is Sokka trying to fish!?" Katara asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Zuko laughed in response.

"Doesn't he know the streams in the river don't have fish?" Suki whispered loudly.

"THEY DON'T!?! I have been out here a couple times a day trying to catch a fish! Zuko bet me and…ZUKOOOOO!!!!" He yelled angrily. 

He jumped at the Fire Lord who barely sidestepped him. Aang and Zuko laughed and Suki ran to see if her boyfriend was alright. Katara just looked annoyed at her brother's foolishness. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They headed back to the house and prepared themselves for the next school day. The golden dragon dance was in three days.

The next day at school Aang walked toward his dance class. He got there to see his teacher making an announcing.

"Class I need to tell you something that I didn't tell you before. The Golden Dance Party also has another rule: all attendees must wear masks while on the dance floor. That way others don't know your identity except your date and you can dance with more people than just your date. The point of having a date is not to only dance with them, but to share the first most important dance of the night with them. Then you are free to dance with whoever you please." The teacher informed.

The class ended and the other students started to be notified of the mask rule. 

The gang went out that afternoon to find masks to wear. The day of the dance came quickly and the gang was getting ready to leave. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Katara’s jealousy had been growing and she was paranoid about her relationship with Aang. 

Zuko was scared of how to deal with Jin. He didn't want her to think they were together or anything. He was engaged to the love of his life already.

"Sokka are you ready to go?" Aang asked.

"Just a minute Aang!" Sokka called out. 

The girls walked down from their rooms and Aang found it hard to not drool. To be on the safe side he sipped his mouth giving it away. 

Katara giggled a bit happy to know she still did that to him. Suki chuckled and found Sokka who grabbed her hand and led her out. That left a paranoid Zuko with Aang and Katara.

"I gotta meet Jin. Maybe I should go late so she thinks I don't care, or… I …" He left very confused.

This left Aang and Katara alone for a second.

"You look gorgeous Katara, not just gorgeous, but like a goddess! Like, I can’t even put it into words!" Aang complimented.

"Thank you Aang!" She smirked. There was an awkward silence that fell between them.

"I really wish I was going with you, it is just I can't break my cover..." He frowned sounding sad.

"I understand." She smiled sadly, although her feelings of jealousy still hadn't gone away.

Aang walked out the house leaving Katara alone. He put on his mask and met On Ji outside of the school. She also put on her mask and they walked into the school.


	16. The Golden Masquerade <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance has finally arrived! The storm has come!

Downstairs was all dancing and music. Upstairs were little parties where kids were having fun. Aang led On Ji to the dance floor and they started dancing. Aang noticed she was a lot better than the last time they had danced.

"It looks like you have been practicing!" He cheered.

"Oh yeah, after the cave I started to dance on my own. It was special for me." She smiled sweetly.

"Cool!" He replied. They continued to dance and then they stopped with the music.

"Would you like some punch?" He asked through the mask.

"Okay" She replied back. Aang headed toward the refreshment table and got to punch glasses. 

He walked back into the crowd and got confused and lost. With all the masks on, he couldn't find On Ji or anyone he knew….

"What kind of mask was On Ji wearing" He thought.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang wandered around and found himself lost on the dance floor. 

Eventually he gave up and he started to dance with random people. He enjoyed himself a little but found himself longing for Katara and her lips. So, he wandered around some more. 

Katara hadn't danced with anyone all night. She only wanted Aang and hadn't seen him in a while. She was prepared to follow him to make sure no one did anything that she would kill them over.

"If I find Aang maybe he will dance with me. We are wearing masks." She thought hopefully.

Katara spotted Aang and walked toward him. Aang saw someone coming toward him. He smelled Katara’s scent and saw a little of her wavy chocolate hair. 

He started to drift toward her. The two were about to meet.

"Hey Kuzon come on!" On Ji said to him grabbing his arm. 

Under his mask Aang's face turned to a frown as On Ji led him upstairs. He didn't notice that the water in the plant pots and punch had frozen and shattered into a million pieces. 

Katara was not happy to say the least.

"I was so close to my Aang. She is NOT going to take him away from me that easily." She thought.

Katara followed them up the stairs and to a room with about ten kids in it. They were all talking and were about to play some cactus juice game. 

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Katara left the room and Aang saw that Katara wasn't there anymore and went looking for her. He found her on one of the school's balconies.

"Katara, what are you doing out here? How about y--”

"Aang, you don't understand what I am going through" She frowned with pure sadness in her voice.

"I love you, and right now I can't be with you even though we are so close. It is destroying me. I just wanna go in and water whip every girl. They don't know that I am really your girlfriend but I feel like you have ignored me while going to this school..." She sighed even more hurt than before, tears started to form in her eyes and because of this they started to form in his too.

Aang grabbed her shoulders and brought her in a tight embrace

"Katara, I am so sorry. I feel so bad about this. But on the other hand part of me feels kinda good." He sighed.

"You feel good because you are getting so much attention from other girls?" Katara questioned mad.

"No, I feel good because you feel the same way I do. I thought if I stayed strong and ignored those feelings it would be easier for both of us to get through this. Now I see that you need me as much as I need you. I want to make it up to you." Aang proposed.

"Aang you don't hav..." She started.

"No I do. Tomorrow we will go do something together, just the two of us. I promise." He smiled.

"But Aang, there are finals soon an..." She began again.

"Forget all of that. Just come and spend a day with me. I miss you." He smiled with his trademark grin.

"Okay." She agreed with a smirk.

He smiled and kissed her before going downstairs. They found Sokka and Suki outside on the courtyard.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Guys help me! Sokka has been drinking cactus juice. He thought that only desert cactus juice negatively affects you. I tried to warn him but now he is all loopy" Suki groaned when they walked up. 

Katara groaned in annoyance and Aang looked with slight amusement as Sokka tried to catch the stars.

"Hi Aang, hi Katara you been dancin’?" He asked floppily.

"Don't call me Aang, I am Kuzon!" Aang whispered.

"Aang, you aren't a blue zoo. Katara where are you and Aang's cloudbabies??? I miss my nephew and nieces!" Sokka asked.

"Cloudbabies!?" She asked confused.

"Cloud babies are you and Aang's hundreds of babies. They bend clouds which are air and water!"

"Sokka, Katara and I haven't had any babies. And not for a long time!" Aang laughed and Katara blushed.

"At least it sounds like he wants to have babies with me." Katara thought.

"What are you talking about Aang. One day you and Katara disappeared to this room and weird noises came out. Then Katara gained weight and a few months later we were surrounded by cloud babies!" Sokka informed before passing out. 

Katara and Aang both turned crimson at Sokka's words and Suki giggled. They propped him up on their shoulders and headed home. When they got there they threw Sokka on the couch and went to bed. 

Each of them was now exhausted and still laughing internally about Sokka’s stupidity. Later Zuko walked into the house of Team avatar. It was late and he had had a mediocre night at the dance.


	17. Beauty That Can Only Rival Your Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara go out on a really cute date! Ahhh, he's so cute!

"I am glad I got out of there. It's a good thing Jin is moving to Omashu. Now she isn't an issues anymore!" He cheered happily.

At the dance Jin had told him she was moving and they couldn't be together. Zuko faked sadness and left the dance. 

He explored the city a little bit before coming back to the house late. Zuko went to his room and lay next to his fiancée. 

She was already asleep. He got under the covers and pulled her closer to him. He then drifted off into a nice sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The gang woke up the next day happy. Aang had figured out what he was going to do with Katara. 

He ran out early and picked up a picnic basket. He then picked up some flowers and headed back to the house. He put the things on Appa and went in the house. When he got there he found that the others were up. They were all eating breakfast.

"What's up Aang? Where did you go?" Katara asked.

"I had to run errands" He replied.

"Oh Aang that reminds me, do you wanna go to this party today?" Sokka asked.

"I can't go. I am hanging out with Katara today." Aang replied.

"You can't, what if someone sees you?" Toph pointed out.

"We just won't hang out in the city." Aang smiled.

"Where are we gonna go?" Katara asked excitedly. 

"I know a place." Aang replied coolly.

"Okay!" Katara grinned, "When do we leave?"

"Soon" Aang smiled..

"What are you guys doing?" Katara asked.

"Suki and I are going to the library to study for finals. The first test starts tomorrow. Plus the day after exams is the battle royal. Oh and I was going to see if Aang could come to the party later with me but he said no. " Sokka frowned.

 

“Well Sorrrryyy.” Aang said sarcastically.

 

"Oh yeah the battle royal! I am going to kick butt!" Toph yelled.

"What is the battle royal?" Mai asked.

"It’s when all the benders and warriors from the school have a free for all battle to see who the best fighter is. You eliminate someone by rendering them incapable of fighting. The winner goes down in the hall of fame of winners from years past. I really want to win" Sokka cheered.

"No chance Snoozles. I am almost guaranteed the win. With twinkle toes only using firebending I am the strongest person out there!!" Toph exclaimed.

"Hey, I may only have firebending but don't underestimate me!" Aang smirked.

"What about me. I will give you a run for your money!" Katara cheered.

"Whatever guys, I will still win!" Toph yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Sokka smiled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everyone rolled their eyes and continued to eat. Katara was really excited to spend some time with Aang. She hadn't really been alone with him for weeks. After she finished eating she went to get ready to go. Aang stayed downstairs with the others.

Katara came downstairs looking as pretty as ever, she wore a blue shirt with and darker blue skirt. Aang led her out and they got on Appa.

"Hey Appa, today is a great day for flying. I know you really want to fly. I am sorry I haven't had a chance to fly with you. School has just kept me occupied buddy but it will be over soon!" Aang smiled to Appa.

"Yip yip buddy!" He cheered and Appa took off. Aang steered Appa in the direction of an island that Gyatso had showed him as a kid.   
It was remote and no one knew about it so he assumed it would be the same as he had left it. He got into the saddle with Katara and they relaxed.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked again.

"Oh it's a surprise. You'll like it though" He grinned.

She kissed him and he kissed back. It was one of their first kisses in weeks and the two didn't want to come back up for air. They held it as long as they could and then released. Katara leaned her forehead against Aang’s and he held her close. 

They sat like this for a while before Aang went to Appa's head with the map to check their status.

"We are almost there!" He called out.

"I cannot wait!" Katara called back.

Appa moved a little faster and dropped altitude. Katara saw an island in the distance. They were getting closer fast.

"That's it!" Aang smiled brightly.

"It looks beautiful! What's there?" She pondered.

"Beauty that is only rivaled by your beauty!" Aang flirted sweetly.

Katara smiled and replied, "Thanks Aang I love you."

“Love you too!” He smiled kissing her on the cheek.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Appa landed on the beach of the island. Aang hopped off and Katara followed.

"Okay we have to hike a little bit but it isn't far." He told her.

"Okay." Katara replied happily.

Aang grabbed the picnic basket, and together they headed deeper into the island. 

Aang earth bended a clear path for them to walk on and they continued easily through what was like a jungle.

"It should be over this ledge" He smiled before airbending them both up there. 

Katara looked over the ledge and smiled. Her face turned to pure shock and excitement. She was looking at a pond with a beautiful waterfall. 

The pond was surrounded by hundreds of different types of flowers.

"Aang it is… oh my…how?" She stumbled. 

Aang grabbed her hand and they walked through the flowers. He stopped before the pond and put the basket down.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" He asked with a grin.

"I'd love to" She nodded still very excited.

"Race you there" He challenged cheerfully.

Aang threw off his clothes and so did Katara. He used airbending to jump to the top of the waterfall. He then jumped off and dove into the a water. Katara laughed. Aang made a bubble of water fall on her completely soaking her.

"You didn't want to do that!!" She smirked. 

They started having a water fight. Both were bending a lot of water. They giggled and had more fun than they had had in weeks or really since school started. When they finished swimming the couple sat in the flowers and ate their vegetarian picnic. 

Aang picked up an especially pretty flower and put it in Katara's hair. She looked at him lovingly and then sat together enjoying the others company.

"We should head back to Appa soon. We need to get back in time to do some studying for exams." He frowned..

"Do we have to..." She whined.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang laughed and they started heading back toward Appa. They found him and took off back toward Ba Sing Se. They reached the city at nightfall and came into the house.

"How was your day?" Suki asked.

"Wonderful" Katara answered.

"Where did you guys go?" Toph asked.

"We went to this special island with the most beautiful flowers and a waterfall. We spent the whole day there!" Katara smiled.

"Sounds nice." Mai replied.

"Stupid Aang, he keeps upstaging me. I can't take Suki to an enchanted meadow. Aang should stop showing off and making me look bad, if I could look bad!" Sokka thought to himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The gang split up to do more studying. None of them wanted to do poorly on their finals. 

Katara was in a noticeably better mood since her date with Aang. The day of the first wave of finals came quickly. They were easy for the gang; which had been studying a lot. 

Aang found history easiest for him. Being as all the events happened closer to his original life time. Katara was taking the final for her healing class and Zuko was taking his final in his Dao sword class. Sokka had taken a calligraphy class and was taking its final. Suki had taken a sculpture class and was taking that final. Toph was taking the final for her tea making class. 

After a long day of finals team Avatar met up at home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How were your finals?" Aang asked, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Fine." Katara replied.

"Mine were easy!" Sokka shared.

"I just wanna relax" Zuko groaned.

"Well while you lazy bones relax I will be preparing for the battle royal" Toph laughed.

"Well I am going to train now!" Aang smiled. 

He went outside and started doing firebending drills. He was determined to win. The others went back to studying and the next two days of finals went quickly.

All the kids were talking about the battle royal. They were dying to see a Kuzon and Lee rematch and were even happier at the prospect of team avatar in the fight. 

People were coming up with different scenarios. Gambling on the battle royal was very popular. The bets were placed mostly on Aang, Toph and Katara. Zuko got some; but people thought Kuzon would do better. Sokka and Suki weren't getting many bets on account of being non benders.

"Wow this betting thing is big" Aang gasped to Sokka.

"Yeah, and no one bets on me" Sokka snapped annoyed.

"You and Toph are the favorites to win. Katara is right behind!" Suki cheered.

"What about me?" Zuko questioned annoyed.

"Nobody cares about you Sparky. After you lost to Aang, Katara and I are considered his only competition!" Toph explained.

"Yeah, sorry Sifu Hotman" Aang laughed.

"Don't call me that." Zuko hissed very annoyed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The others laughed and the gang went to bed for the night. 

The next day they were all ready for the battle royal. They were in school and waiting to fight. 

They had been separated by what type of fighter they were, firebenders, water benders, earth benders, and warriors. 

Zuko had brought his swords and was ready to fight. Aang was meditating. Katara was trying to focus. Toph was doing some last minute practice.   
A gong rung and the contestants walked out into a makeshift arena. The arena had a pond in the middle and lots of rocks scattered around. All the non contestants sat in stands surrounding it. They were cheering and the contestants walked into the center of the ring.

"These students have worked hard" the headmaster started. "Today they will show who has worked the hardest and who our strongest student is. This person will go down in history. I wish each of them good luck" he finished.


	18. Battle Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle everyone has been looking forward to!

The gong rang again and each contestant got into their stance. There was silence. Not one contestant wanted to initiate the battle.

For a few minutes they all stood in silence. One of the fire benders shot out a blast of fire and all the contestants started fighting. 

Aang managed to keep others away with quick and powerful fire blast. Zuko was dueling Sokka with his swords while Sokka fought with his own single swords. 

The two fought evenly and Zuko was forced to mix fire bending with his moves. Sokka then went on the defensive. Katara was fighting some warriors with her octopus stance. None of them could get close without getting significant damage. Toph had bended herself metal armor and was annihilating all of her competition.

"Oh man I can't fight Zuko with swords and fire bending! I got to think of something" Sokka thought.

Zuko shot a large fireball at Sokka who dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Sokka then threw his boomerang quickly and it knocked Zuko's swords out of his hands. Zuko shot a fireball at Sokka and surrounded him in a ring of fire. 

One of the officials ran over to Sokka and told him he had been eliminated. Sokka looked disappointed and sat on the side. Half of the contestants had been eliminated by this time. 

Aang started going one on one with one of the earth benders. He was having trouble blocking fast incoming rocks. He gathered his strength and blasted a large fireball. It broke through the earth bender's defenses and sent him reeling. 

Zuko ran over to Aang and the two started dueling. The crowd cheered as the two fought. Everyone was excited for the rematch that was happening. 

Before they could go any farther they were both engulfed by the wave of one of the water benders. The water bender attempted to drown his competition. It didn't go as planned…

All the competitors got up and continued fighting even though they were wet. Aang and Zuko continued fighting but there were no cheers. They started to hear gasps and whispers. 

The both stopped and looked around confused. Everyone including the other contestants was staring at them. Aang saw his reflection in a puddle of water and then knew why.

"Oh crap, the makeup wore off in the water. My arrows are completely visible" He thought.

Zuko then realized too and the two froze on the spot.

"It’s Avatar Aang" Someone called out.

"And Fire Lord Zuko" Someone else called.

There was an explosion of whispers and conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That isn't Avatar Aang. It must be a ruse to fool us and intimidate us" One of the earth benders whispered loudly.

"Oh they don't believe huh. I have been exposed so I might as well win this thing!" Aang thought to himself.

The earth bender who had spoke out stomped his foot to attack. Aang sensed the vibrations and when the boulder came at him he redirected it back. The earth bender freaked out and rolled to the side getting himself eliminated.

One of the water benders shot a wave of water at Aang. Aang twirled the water around him and shot it back as a giant ice fist.

"No way!" The water bender gasped before getting plowed by Aang's attack.

The battle recontinued and Team Avatar was dominating the field. Suki and the rest of the non-benders were eliminated quickly after Zuko and Aang’s reveal. 

The other benders were being beaten back. None of them could handle the intensity of Aang's attacks. Before long only four contestants were left. Toph, Aang, Katara, and Zuko.

One of each element, three of them taught just one person. Who will win?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This isn't good. Three master benders have closed in on me. I have to do something. I've got it!" Aang thought.

Aang started doing the motions for his lightning attack. At the sight Katara backed off a little and shifted her octopus. Zuko got in position for a possible redirection while Toph created a wall of earth in front of herself. Aang fired the lightning but instead of hitting an opponent the attack hit the ground in front of Aang. Smoke and Dust shot up into the air. 

When the smoke cleared Aang was gone. Zuko looked around and saw him falling from the sky. Zuko shot his most powerful fire blast at Aang. Aang responded by blasting it back using air bending. 

The fireball hit Zuko in the chest and sent him reeling to elimination. Aang landed and then started to water bend all the water in the arena. He spread it out over the entire arena and froze it.

"Oh no. I can't see! I’m going to kill you when I can see again Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled and Katara laughed.

“Oh, Sugar Queen you wanna join?!?” Toph yelled as Katara laughed more.

Toph started panicking at her inability to see. The earth had been covered by ice and Toph couldn't bend. Aang froze her in a column of ice. 

He and Katara stood facing each other. Katara use the ice to shoot icicles at Aang. Aang dodged the attacks splashed large amounts of water at Katara. They continued for a few moments but it was evident Aang was being very defensive.

He was no longer wrecking everyone...

"You are holding back Aang!" Katara teased.

"Whattttt, no?" He replied.

"No fire bending!" She called teasing again. Aang shot a blast of air and knocked Katara off her feet. She shot ice at him and he fired it back. She threw it back so it grazed his head. Before she could make more ice he then earth bended her hands and feet to the ground so that she couldn't move.

"The Avatar wins!" The headmaster called out to the crowd.

Everyone started cheering with an uproar. They had enjoyed the fight and Aang came to the podium to accept his victory after letting Katara and Toph free.

"Thank you", he started, "I have been in disguise at your school as Kuzon by request of the Earth King. I am glad that you had me at your school. I am honored to have won and have enjoyed my time here! Unfortunately soon I will have to go back to my duties as Avatar. I wish you all a humble goodbye! It was great to meet you all!" He cheered. 

Aang walked off and was mobbed by the other students. He spent a couple of hours answering questions and being well, being mobbed.

He had finally made it back to his house where he found the others. The first thing Aang did was shave his head bald. He had missed his baldness.


	19. Celebrate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for a festival is always fun!

Team Avatar was pretty happy. They had enjoyed their time at school and had two days before Aang, Zuko, and Sokka had to go back to peace meetings. 

They planned on enjoying those days. Aang and Katara had left to explore the town. Zuko and Mai headed to a cave of hot springs to spend some alone time together. Toph went to fight in some more tournaments and Sokka and Suki stayed home alone.  


oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

"So Sokka, what do you want to do?" Suki asked.

"I don't know. There is no town to save, no enemy to defeat, no class to pass. I really don't know what to do." Sokka sighed.

"Well I have an idea" Suki started. "Tonight there is going to be a festival in celebration of the war's end and everyone's liberation. There are going to be games, stands, fireworks, food…"

"FOOD! WE ARE SO GOING!!!" Sokka exclaimed. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and it was decided.  


oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang and Katara walked through the crowded streets of the middle ring. They looked at the different shops and stopped at some with amusement. They had been out all day and enjoyed their alone time.

"Hey look a dress vendor!" Katara beamed.

"Huh" He questioned looking where she was pointing.

"Can I get a dress pleeeeease????" She begged with a puppy dog face.

Aang smiled and replied, "Okay, because you asked so nicely"

She kissed him gently on the lips and they walked over to the vendor. Aang stood as Katara went through the dresses looking for something she liked.

"I really want to pick one Aang would like on me." She thought to herself.

She found a yellow and orange dress. It reminded her of the air nomad colors. She pulled it out and showed it to Aang.

"Is this something like the air nomads wore?" She asked.

"It does look similar to dresses of the air nomads. I like it." He answered happily.  
“I like it too.” Katara smiled, “This is the one”

"I see you like that dress. It is a really quality dress" The vendor admired.

"How much does it cost?" Aang asked.

"No charge, it is on the house. I couldn't charge the Avatar" The vendor smiled.

"No I couldn't, I will pay." Aang insisted.

"How noble but I insist" The vendor response.

"All right..." He replied caving in because it was for Katara.

Katara folded up the dress and put it in the bag she was carrying.

"Are you two going to the festival celebrating the war's end this evening?" The vendor asked.

"Yeah we are!" Aang smiled recalling that the Earth King asking him to make a speech.

"It should be fun!" Katara added happily.

(The war ended a while ago but officials did not have time to plan the party so soon)  
The sky started to empty rain and Aang walked over to a vendor and purchased an umbrella.

They strolled along, underneath the protective shield of the canopy above them. They didn't really need an umbrella, of course, being that they were both waterbenders; but using one gave them an excuse to cuddle close to each other in the rain.  
Her hand over his on the staff of the umbrella, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist, they looked like the picture-perfect depiction of smitten.

The sight before her made her smile, followed by a blush. Aang eyed her suspiciously, trying to follow her gaze to find the object of her attention.

"Aang, look." She breathed nodding toward an elderly couple holding hands and snuggling next to each other, sharing a pot of steaming tea. Aang took in the sight, and smiled gently.

"Isn't love amazing? Even after so many years together they still appear to be completely smitten with each other." She looked at Aang with questioning eyes. "Do you think we'll always be this way? That even after fifty years you'll still love me the same then as you do now?"

He glanced back over toward the couple and then met Katara's eyes. "I don't think so."

She furrowed her brow and looked at her shoes, obviously taken aback by Aang's brash response. He released his arm from her shoulders and lifted her chin with his fingertips.

"I know so." He mused smiling softly. "I don't believe that even death could dash the love I feel for you. I will love you until the end of this life, and every lifetime after, I will love you for all of eternity and beyond.” Aang whispered those words confidently making Katara smile.  
Only she could hear, and it was like that was the only noise within the busy market.

Katara blushed deeply, taking hold of the hand he'd placed under her chin. He lowered his head, and she raised to meet him halfway. He kissed her only briefly, but long enough to leave her breathless.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, returning to their previous position under the umbrella. They caught the eye of the elderly couple, who both grinned and nodded in Aang and Katara's direction, which they returned.  
Once they were again walking Aang squeezed her shoulder.

"What about you? Will you still love me the way you do now when we're older?" He asked with a playful grin. The same grin smoothed its way over her lips.

"Oh, I don't know..." She responded in a sing-song tone, "I suppose you're cute enough to keep around for a while."

"Oh is that it? You only like me because I'm cute?" He asked laughing lightly.

"Yeah that's pretty much it, and being the Avatar really helps your cause." She stated matter-of-factly with a click of her tongue.

Aang smirked and shook his head. "You really need to work on your sarcasm. Not at all convincing."

"Oh? Well it's true," She smirked, stopping again and making Aang look at her. "I love you for everything that you are. I always will."  


oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The couple headed back home. They were both excited for their evening. They walked along the path and ran into Zuko and Mai near their house.

"Hey guys" Aang greeted.

"Hi Aang, hi Katara" Zuko replied.

"What have you been up to?" Katara asked with a smirk.

"I could ask the same" Mai replied.

"Stuff" Aang said blushing a little bit.

"Yeah, stuff" Zuko said also blushing a little bit.

"Well let's get back to the house" Aang smiled.

They walked back into the house and were greeted by Sokka and Suki.

"Hey guys" Aang grinned.

"Hey" Sokka welcomed.

The couples sat down in their common room.

"Are you guys going to the festival?" Aang asked to Suki and Sokka.

"Yeah, it looks like fun!" Suki replied.

"There will be lots of food!!" Sokka smiled dreamily.

"Cough**, meathead, cough**" Katara coughed.

"What about you?" Suki asked to Zuko.

"Mai and I are going to dinner with one of the Earth Kingdom generals. He pressured us into having dinner with his wife instead of a fun festival. He said it is important for the peace." Zuo groaned annoyed.

"Stinks to be you." Aang chuckled.

"Yeah, but you have to give a speech to the whole city. Have you even begun writing it?" Zuko retorted back.

"Ugh, no" Aang sighed..

"You weren't going to try to wing it were you?" Katara asked.

"Uhhh... yeah I was." Aang smiled while rubbing his neck.

Sokka slapped his palm on his forehead and then grinned, "Come on Aang you’re going to need my help"

"Your help! Remember when you panicked before giving the invasion plan! Your nerves are horrible. Why would Aang need your help?" Katara questioned smirking.

"Hey! That was a while ago, I can write speeches just not say them!" He laughed. He grabbed Aang's arm and led him to his room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toph walked into the house.

"Hey Toph, where have you been?" Katara asked.

"Just winning some tournaments. I am now the official champion of the city.”

“What a shock" Zuko laughed sarcastically.

Katara went up to her room to relax and pick out an outfit. She was excited about spending the evening with Aang at the festival. Suki opened the door to Katara's room and walked in.

"Hey Katara I had an idea" Suki said.  
"What?" Katara said curiously.

"Well since Zuko and Mai are busy, and Toph is going to be winning carnival games. I was thinking that after Aang's speech maybe You, Aang, Sokka and I could go on a double date. I think it would be fun!"

"Uh.. sure..." Katara agreed trying to fake interest.

"I really don't want to go on a double date with Sokka. He would just complain about me and Aang the entire time. And isn’t it wrong for a brother and sister to be on the same date?" Katara thought to herself.

"Let’s go tell the boys" Suki smiled excitedly. She l grabbed Katara’s hand and let them out and they headed to Sokka's room. There they found Aang and Sokka writing a speech.

"Hey Aang, Sokka we are going on a double date" Suki smiled while everyone else looked unhappy.

"WHAT!?" They said in unison.

"I don't want to go on a date with Aang and Katara!!!!! They would just act all mushy and that would bug me!" Sokka practically yelled.

"I don't want to go on a date with Sokka. He would really complain every time I try to be mushy with Katara!" Aang exclaimed annoyed.

Katara walked over to Aang and whispered in his ear.

"Please Aang, we can ditch them later, Suki is really excited. I will make it worth your while"

"Fine, okay" Aang consented.

"Yes, you're out voted Sokka!" Suki cheered.

Aang and Sokka finished the speech and Team Avatar headed out toward the festival. They walked through the streets and saw the many vendors. It seemed the like the entire city was there. After a while of walking they reached the palace.


	20. Festival Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples both have really sweet breakthroughs!

"Avatar and friends; come this way" Ordered one of the earth kingdom guards. He led Team Avatar onto a large balcony.

"Hello Aang" The Earth King welcomed.

"Hello your earthiness" Aang greeted him happily.

"Are you ready to give your speech?" the Earth King asked.

"Uh, yeah" Aang replied pulling out the scroll he and Sokka had worked on earlier.

"You will be on soon. Most of the people attending are waiting." The Earth King cautioned.

Aang gulped and looked at Katara worried.

"Aang you can do it, I know you can. You saved the world. You can address a crowd!" She comforted him confidently.

Aang took in her words and his confidence grew. The Earth King walked out to the ledge of the Balcony.

"My people, citizens of Ba Sing Se. We are here to celebrate the end of the war. A war that has ravaged and divided the war for a hundred years. Now we are all free to be happy. There are no more armies roaming, everyone can go back home to their families. None of this would have been possible without the Avatar. He is here now to speak with you. Here under this full moon we will hear the Avatar's word." The Earth King proclaimed.

"Oh yeah tonight is the full moon. Yue might be watching me now." Sokka thought to himself.  
Aang gulped and nervously walked to the edge of the balcony.

"People of Ba Sing Se, I am glad I can be here with all of you." He started, "When I awoke from that iceberg, I was in a new world that was different from the world I knew. I saw a world scarred by war and hatred. It was my duty to fix this and help turn this world back into to the one I remembered. I embarked on a journey with my only friends and the clothes on my back. I traveled around the world and saw many things and many different kinds of people. I mastered the elements and defeated the Fire Lord. After all of those experiences, I know now that I cannot fix the world alone. I need all of your help to improve this world. There is only so much that your leaders can do. Together we can accomplish ANYTHING!" He yelled.

The crowd started cheering. Aang walked back toward his friends.

"That was great Aang!" Katara complimented.

"I told you I could write speeches" Sokka smirked.

"Whatever." Katara replied back.

"We have to go" Zuko moaned lightly seeing the general motioning for Zuko and Mai to join him.

Zuko and Mai walked off in their direction. Sokka looked up at the moon. He started to smile knowing Yue was watching.

"Young Avatar, that was a great speech" the Earth King started, "I am confident that you will do us proud. I know that the world is the most important thing to you and you will serve it well" the Earth King finished.

"I’ll try." Aang replied confidently.

"Let's go to dinner. I know a really good restaurant near here" Suki said.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang interlaced Katara's hand in his own and they followed Suki and Sokka toward the restaurant. The streets were crowded but they managed to navigate themselves to the restaurant. It was really crowded inside.

"Could we get a table for two?" The couple ahead of them asked.

"No we are full, sorry." The hostess replied.

"When will you have a table?" The couple asked.

"An hour at the minimum" The hostess answered.

The couple walked out and Aang, Katara, Suki, and Sokka walked up to the hostess.

"Are there any tables available for four?" Suki asked.

"Well there is n… THE AVATAR. We will have a table available for you." The hostess smiled.

"Yeah, okay..." Aang agreed preoccupied in his thoughts.

They walked in and sat down.

"Hey Aang, what’s wrong. You usually don't like to take perks because you're the Avatar" Katara asked with a little worry.

"What, huh?" Aang asked knocked out of his thoughts. Katara let it go thinking he was just tired.

"It's a beautiful moon tonight isn't it?" Suki said trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, it is." Sokka sighed dreamily.

They sat talking among themselves, only stopping to order their food. Their food came and they ate their meals talking happily  
.  
The dinner ended and the couples went in separate directions. Aang and Katara walked up onto a hill to watch the fireworks. Sokka and Suki sat on the opposite side of the hill.

"I have just been thinking.." Aang started.

"About?" Katara asked slightly flirtatious.

"About us kinda. I’m confused about my duty"

"What is confusing you?" Katara asked.

"In a given situation I think I would choose you over the world." Aang smiled.

"What, really?"

"Yeah..." Aang smiled.

"Well, I think that is normal" Katara replied.

"How is that normal? I am the Avatar my duty comes before me." Aang frowned.

"It’s normal because you are still human. Even though you are the Avatar you still feel attached to those you love."

"I know, but I am not supposed to feel attached" He frowned lying his head in Katara’s lap.

"What are you talking about Aang, you are still human like me."

"No, I’m different. When I went to master the Avatar state from the guru there were things I had to do first. I had to unblock my chukras. Chukras are emotional blocks in your chi. I unblocked them all except the last and most important one." Aang recalled.

"What was it?" Katara asked.

"I had to let go of my greatest attachment to this planet so that the cosmic energy could flow through my body. You were my greatest attachment." Aang sighed.

"What, no?" Katara questioned shocked.

"I told the guru I couldn't. He pressured me and I attempted to try. When I was about to do it I had a vision of you in trouble. I bailed out and went back to the city to help you." He sighed once more.

"What happened in the catacombs that night?" Katara asked.

"We were fighting Azula and then the Dai Li showed up. We were outnumbered so I decided I would have to let you go so I could save us both. Then I started to meditate. I saw you fading away and then I was looking at the avatar spirit. That was the last thing I saw before waking up on that fire nation ship. I never let you go and managed to master the Avatar state without letting go" he finished.

"Wow, I never knew." Katara gasped.

"I am not really confused just scared. I know I would choose you over the world." He finished.

"Aang…" she started not knowing what to say.

He sat up and kissed her and she kissed back. Fireworks started and the two sat happily.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile on the other side of the hill Sokka and Suki sat waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Sokka, what is the matter?" Sui asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Sokka replied.

"Yes there is. This is the way you acted that day on the serpent's pass." Suki recounted.

"Well it is just… the moon." He answered flatly.

"The moon, what about t… Oh it's the girl from the north pole."

"Yeah, I feel like she is watching me under the full moon…" He started

He looked over at Suki and then kissed her and began, “I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you because I do love you.”

"I think it is what Aang said. Friendships and love can transcend life. They are like energy and the energy never dies but is just reborn. My love for Yue is reborn as my love for you." Sokka smiled to Suki.

"Yeah." Suki agreed before kissing him. They both stood on the hill happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:
> 
> **In the Northern Temple at the time of the festival:
> 
> In the Northern air temple there was shaking and rumbling. The cracks were almost enough to break the whole place down. Everyone was using whatever machines they could to hold the place together. They sent a messenger hawk to the Avatar before anything could get worse.


End file.
